Luka's Harmony
by Kovacsgirl
Summary: Luka tells Harmony about what happened in Croatia. ANGST warning on this one compadres. I have taken liberties or Luka's earlier life, but have adapted the end from "The Crossing." I originally wrote this after seeing "A Walk in the Woods" but didn't get
1. Part One

PART ONE  
  
Another attending position. That's all. What would make this one special? I've been at other hospitals. Why would this one be different? Harmony Morris thought to herself as she walked through O'Hare International Airport. She was beginning to have doubts about leaving Kenya to take a position at County General Hospital here in Chicago. She still wasn't sure why they wanted her and why she had actually go to Chicago. Perhaps it was because she had missed her native United States. Perhaps they had wanted her because she was the best (Harmony severely doubted that). But whatever the reason, she was now in Chicago and was not able to go back. Some snotty Brit who thought they knew everything had probably already filled her place in Kenya. She sighed. She would have to give this County General place the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Harmony! Harmony Morris!"   
  
Harmony turned to see her friend Selena McCormick. "Selena!" She ran to hug her friend. "God, it is good to see you!" Harmony had grown up in Tucson Arizona and Selena had been her best friend. They had gone their own separate ways after high school. Harmony had gone to New York and Selena had gone to Chicago.   
  
"How was your flight?" Selena asked.   
  
"Long, as trans-Atlantic flights always are. I have trouble sitting through them, and I can never sleep on then either. I sacked out in JFK for a couple hours. The flight from Copenhagen to NYC arrived at six in the morning and my next flight didn't leave until ten in the morning, so I had a chance to catch a few Z's," Harmony explained.   
  
"How was Kenya?"   
  
"Oh, Selena! How can I start to explain it? It was so beautiful, so untamed. I loved working there. We even had a cheetah wander into our hospital one day. I wanted to keep him as a pet, but my boss wouldn't let me."   
  
"Darn. You always wanted a big, wild cat for a pet." The pair disembarked the escalator. "Baggage claim is this way," Selena said in direction. "Do you need a ride to the house?"   
  
"No, I still can't move in for a few more days. I have reservations at the Hyatt," Harmony said, as the conveyor belt on the baggage claim began to move.   
  
"You could stay with me," Selena offered.   
  
"Thanks, but I'd be a burden, plus I will be coming and going at strange times. I better stay at the Hyatt."   
  
"Okay," Selena said. "Just as long as you promise to give me a call when you move into your house."   
  
"Promise." Harmony made and imaginary "X" over her heart.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Your room is 1313, Doctor Morris. Here are your keys."   
  
"Thank-you." Harmony turned to leave.   
  
"Oh, Doctor Morris, there were two messages left for you." The desk clerk handed her to slips of paper.   
  
"Thank-you again." Harmony picked up her suitcase and found room 1313. When she had settled in the room, she glanced at the first message. It was from the Chief of Emergency Services at County General: Kerry Weaver.   
  
DOCTOR MORRIS,  
PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE TOMORROW AT TWO O'CLOCK. I WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS YOUR POSITION AND WORK HOURS. PLEASE CALL ME IF THIS TIME IS INCONVENIENT OF YOU HAVE ANOTHER COMMITMENT.   
THANK-YOU,   
KERRY WEAVER,  
CHIEF OF EMERGENCY SERVICES  
COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL.  
  
The second was from and old friend, Mike O'Conner. Mike to lived in Tucson, and Selena, Harmony and him had spent most of their lives together.   
  
HARMONY,   
SELENA TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE IN TOWN! GIVE ME A CALL AND WE CAN GET TOGETHER FOR LUNCH SOME TIME.   
MIKE.   
  
Harmony smiled to herself and began her calls. She left a message at Doctor Weaver's house and dialed Mike's number.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mike! It's me, Harmony!"   
  
"Harmony! I take it you got my message."   
  
"Yup."   
  
"So, how long will you be in town?"   
  
"Indefinitely. I got a job at County General Hospital."   
  
"Nice. So, what day can you do lunch?"   
  
"Tomorrow would be best, before two. I have a meeting then."   
  
"You work fast."   
  
"Don't I."   
  
"Tomorrow will be fine. I'll give Selena a ring, and I'll see you then," Mike said.   
  
"'K. Say hi to Katelyn for me."   
  
"I will," Mike promised, hanging up.   
  
Harmony smiled and decided to take a nap, as jet lag was finally taking over.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Come in."   
  
Harmony entered Kerry's office. Kerry studied her new attending. She was rather tall, about 5'8", thin, and dressed in a gray pinstripe suit. She had mahogany colored hair and green eyes.   
  
"Sit down," Kerry said. She pointed to a man sitting next to her. "This is Robert Romano. The Chief of Staff here at County, as well as Head of Surgery."   
  
Harmony nodded. "Harmony Morris. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand, which Romano shook.   
  
"Robert, this is our new attending. She comes to us from Kenya."   
  
"What, did you screw off in under graduate school and have to go to a foreign college, like Malucci?"   
  
"No. I was offered a prestigious scholarship from the University of Rome and took it," Harmony said, a mixed look of offense and shock on her face. "Then the hospital in Kenya offered me a well paying job so I went there for my residency and the beginning of my attendance - if that's what you call it.   
  
"Oh," Romano said sheepishly. There were few people who could embarrass Robert Romano.   
  
Kerry smiled. "Now, work hours. We have twelve-hour shifts here at County. However, if you need it we can shorten them."   
  
"No, I worked sixteen-hours in Kenya."   
  
"Good. Would you like the eight to eight shift?"   
  
"That will be fine," Harmony said.   
  
Kerry nodded. She liked this young woman. "Now, you know what you do as an attending correct?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Great! When would you like to start?"   
  
"Next week, on Monday."   
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then," Kerry said, very excited to see the young doctor at work.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony moved into her house on Friday. It was a lovely two-story house, painted a light blue with white shutters and flower boxes. There was even a balcony in the master bedroom. Harmony chose that room as her own.  
  
True to her word, she called Selena up to tell her that she was moving in. Selena came over and together they unpacked Harmony's things. For one person, Harmony had quite a few things. She had all sorts of artifacts from Kenya and Rome as well as things from other European countries she had visited on vacations. She also had a huge collection of books. Medical books, fiction, nonfiction, atlases, almanacs, and almost every other type of book imaginable. And knickknacks. Harmony was a hopeless pack rat, and refused to throw anything away. However, by the end of the day, everything had been unpacked a placed in a spot - probably only to be moved the next day. Now Harmony looked towards Monday with a mix of dread and anticipation.   



	2. Part Two

Part Two   
  
During a slightly slow point in the day, Harmony examined her emotions. She wasn't sure exactly haw she felt; it was a mix of excitement, nervousness and…self-consciousness. In the last few hours, Harmony had been shown the E.R. itself, had been given a locker, had been fit for a lab coat ("It will come in a few days," Kerry had promised), and had been drug around and introduced to the entire staff. Right about now, Harmony's mind was clouded with names, locations and such things. They had made sure she was happy and well welcomed, but then she had been thrown into the "ranks." This was actually just a series of minor emergencies. Not that Harmony minded that, it was just how people acted around her. She was aware that she had some type of accent, probably a very odd mix of British and Italian. But it was some sort of treatment that left her feeling very self-conscious. Almost like people were staring at her. She had also noticed that Chicago was very different from Nairobi. Not that she hadn't expected it to be, but it was difficult to explain. It had also just occurred to her that she had really only practiced medicine in foreign countries. Sure, she was certified in the United States, she had taken the American medical test the summer after she had graduated from the University of Rome. But American problems were a bit different than African problems. Harmony was an expert at tropical diseases, but in Chicago she severely doubted if this knowledge would come in handy. Unless the guy who had just vomited all over her had malaria, although this was highly unlikely. Even thought Chicago was very warm this fall. Now, she was looking for a pair of scrubs so she could go back to work.   
  
"Damnit, what are these American sizes in British sizes," she muttered to herself.   
  
"Do you need help?" asked a kind voice with a European accent.   
  
Harmony turned around. "Doctor Kovac right? I'm horrible with names." She hoped she wasn't blushing too much, having cussed in the presence of the handsome doctor.   
  
"You're right. What seems to be the problem?"   
  
"I've lived in foreign countries for nine years. I can't remember the American sizes," Harmony explained quickly.   
  
"What are you? Size that is."   
  
"Large in British."   
  
"Okay, a medium will probably fit you. They're over there. Luka pointed at a mound of scrubs,   
  
"Thanks," Harmony said with sincerity. She smiled as Luka left.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony sighed, running her hands through her hair. She was waiting for the El to arrive. The day had been long, and - though they were comfortable - she longed to get out of the scrubs. She was also a bit hungry, because she had been really dumb and skipped lunch. Lovely way to start work, she thought.  
  
"Enjoy your first day?"   
  
Harmony recognized the voice this time. "Hello Doctor Kovac. Enjoy? Well, only if one enjoys getting passed around like a letter and getting vomited all over. Don't get me wrong, I like the facilities and all but…"   
  
"But you felt Kerry was a little over zealous."   
  
Harmony nodded. "Exactly."   
  
"Yeah, I was kinda passed around when I came to County too. It's just how Kerry works. She wants you to bee comfortable, but she overdoes it sometimes."   
  
"I can understand that. How long have you been here?"   
  
"In Chicago, a little under a year."   
  
"You're from Croatia right? Or is it Yugoslavia?"  
  
"Croatia. How'd you tell?"   
  
Harmony smiled. I lived in Rome for four years, and I had a professor who was Croatian.   
  
Luka nodded in understanding. The train pulled up. "Are you taking this train too?" he asked.   
  
"Yup. I live just outside the business district."   
  
"I live at the Hyatt Regency," Luka said.   
  
"The Hyatt! I stayed there for a few days before I moved to my house," Harmony exclaimed.   
  
"What was your room number?"   
  
"1313."   
  
"Ironic. I'm at 1214. I can't believe we never bumped into each other."   
  
"Actually, I'm not surprised. Between my friends Mike and Selena, I was taken all over this lovely city," Harmony explained.   
  
The train slowed to a stop and some more people boarded, Selena among them.   
  
"Hey Selena! Over here!" Harmony yelled.   
  
Selena walked over. "I was just coming over to see you!"   
  
"Selena, this is another doctor who works with me, Luka Kovac. Doctor Kovac, this is Selena McCormick, my best friend," Harmony said.   
  
The three conversed together for a while, until the train arrived at its next stop.   
  
"My stop. Nice to meet you Miss McCormick. Goodnight Doctor Morris. I'll se you tomorrow," Luka said.   
  
"Goodnight Doctor Kovac," Harmony replied, smiling softly.   
  
Selena scooted into Luka's vacated seat. "Damn is he hot! Hot as hell!"   
  
Harmony glared at Selena. "Could you have been a bit louder? I don't think the conductor heard you," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. How come you address each other by doctor so-and-so?"   
  
"Gee, maybe 'cause we've only known each other for less than a day."  
  
"Yeah, well did you see how he was looking at you? That wasn't the look of someone who knows someone only one day."   
  
"How could I notice how he was looking at me when I was worried about weather you would offend him or not by staring at him?"   
  
"Un hn. You just keep telling yourself that doll."   
  
"Doll?"   
  
"Iz vhat I saz!"   
  
Harmony started laughing hysterically.   
  
"It's not that funny."   
  
"Yeah it is!"   
  
"Anyway, how was your day?"   
  
Harmony sighed. "Long, semi-boring. The highlight was getting thrown up on by some guy."   
  
"You know, I don't know why you went into emergency medicine."   
  
"I liked it. I don't know why you went into artistry. I mean you only receive recognition after you're dead!"   
  
"Not so! I sold a painting today." Selena said angrily.   
  
"Well, since you're here, do you want to stay for dinner? I was thinking of trying a new receipt I got in Kenya," Harmony asked.   
  
"Okay, as long as there's no goat meat in it."   
  
"Where would I get goat meat in Chicago."   
  
"I don't know. You E.R. doctors have very strange sources."   



	3. Part Three

Part Three  
  
By October, Harmony had met the infamous Doctor Carter. He had returned to Chicago after spending three months at a drug rehab in Atlanta, Georgia. Harmony didn't know of all the logistics, but she did know that he was heartbroken about something. She decided when she got the chance she would try to pry it out of someone.   
  
"What do you think of John?" Deb asked one day.   
  
"Doctor Carter? I think he is severely depressed and needs to see someone about it," Harmony said   
  
"That's the reason he went to Atlanta though."   
  
"No, from what I've heard he went to Atlanta for drug rehab. Not to overcome depression. If they wanted him to overcome depression, they should have sent him to McLean Hospital in Massachusetts."  
  
"What type of hospital is that?" Deb asked.   
  
"A mental hospital."   
  
Harmony had gotten her point across. Unfortunately, it was the belief of the E.R. that she didn't like Carter. That was not true. She had had her fair share of mental patients in her career, as there was often a shortage of doctors in Kenya. She had more than once served as a psychiatrist and knew the ropes when mental illness was involved. Unsure of the new attending's feelings, Carter approached her one day.   
  
"So, you think I'm mentally ill?" he asked Harmony one day.   
  
"Where on earth did you come up with that?" was the reply.   
  
"You told Deb you thought I was crazy."   
  
"Hey, if you're going to confront me, get the facts straight please. I simply said they should have sent you to McLean Hospital."   
  
"A mental hospital."   
  
"That is what the establishment is considered, yes," Harmony said coolly.   
  
"I don't belong in a mental hospital, people like Paul Sobriki belong in mental hospitals."   
  
"If I knew who you were talking about, perhaps I could agree with you."   
  
"Paul Sobriki was the guy who attacked a med student and myself last winter. The med student was killed. He was schizophrenic," Carter explained icily.  
  
"So your point is, what?"   
  
"He's crazy, I'm not."   
  
"Doctor Carter, did you have any emotional attachment to this med student?"   
  
"More or less."   
  
"So, I'm led to believe that this attack had an emotional impact on you, correct?" Harmony asked slowly.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And this drove you to become addicted to your pain killers?"   
  
Carter remained silent.   
  
"It's better if you admit it, Doctor Carter. It will help you come to terms with yourself."   
  
"Fine, yes."   
  
"And you blame yourself for the whole…affair, if you will.   
  
"Yes. I still don't see what you're getting at."  
  
"And you're suicidal?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Come now, I'm sure you have at least considered the option of suicide," Harmony said in a beguiling manner.   
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"   
  
"Everything."   
  
"No."  
  
"Wouldn't it have been easier to kill yourself than to have to deal with the pain and guilt?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So you did consider suicide?"   
  
"Yes, on a number of occasions," Carter said.   
  
Harmony frowned. "Now, we have a paradox. Did you actually consider suicide, or are you saying this to please me?"   
  
"I did."   
  
"Okay, now do you want my diagnosis?"   
  
"After going through that, you damn better give it to me," Carter snapped.   
  
Harmony sighed. "You might want to sit down for this one. Did you ever study the forms of mental illnesses in medical school?"   
  
Carter nodded. "Yes."   
  
"Then you would agree with me that depression is a type of personality disorder?"   
  
Again the answer was affirmative.  
  
"Symptoms of such a personality disorder include insomnia…dependency…uh, suicidal behavior or thoughts, guilt…uh, a questioning of the patient's moral character might occur. Can you relate to any of these symptoms, Doctor Carter?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Now, the behavior may induce self destructive reactions. Therefore it is advised to place the patient under secure observation, i.e. a mental institution. Now, in your case, you needed - and may still need - to discuss your feelings and be counseled in relation. That therefore explains my comment about mental hospitals. I do not believe you are mentally ill, or crazy or anything like that. I simple believe you are in a depressed situation in which you need to seek mental therapy."   
  
Carter stared at Harmony in awe. "How did you know that?"   
  
Harmony shrugged. "We often had a shortage of doctors in Kenya. So, I sometimes worked in the psychiatric ward. I know a bit about mental illnesses," she explained.   
  
"I'm sorry I got angry at you."   
  
"Hell, I would have been even more upset if I had been in your position. I'm just glad we go it cleared up. I hope I've helped you."   
  
Carter nodded. "Thanks."   
  
------------------------  
  
"I heard what you said to Carter," Luka said, finding Harmony with the paper the next day.   
  
"Well, sooner or later he would have to know the truth. It was better being heard form some chick her hardly knows than someone like, oh say, Deb Chen.   
  
"She prefers Jien-Mei," Luka commented.  
  
"I know, I just can't pronounce it."  
  
"And you can pronounce all those crazy medical terms!"   
  
"'Crazy' is not a term to be taken lightly."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Forget it, Doctor Kovac. It's just another one of my crazy quirks."   
  
"Call me Luka."   
  
"Okay…Luka. Croatian form of Luke, right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Harmony smiled. "Luka is much nicer, I think. You can call me Harmony. None of that 'Doctor Morris' stuff anymore."   
  
"Harmony. Very pretty."   
  
"Thanks." She nonchalantly glanced at her watch. "Oh god! I'm late for a meeting. Gotta go."   
  
Luka nodded and watched her go, a smile playing on his face.   
------------------------  
  
"Yo girl, wake up!" Selena yelled, waving her hand in front of Harmony's face. "Those fish can't be that enrapturing."   
  
Harmony shook her head. "Sorry." The two friends were at a Chinese restaurant that had a fish tank. "Do you think they actually use those fish?" she asked.   
  
"Since when are you such a champion of fishes' rights?"   
  
"I was just wondering."   
  
"You have something else on your mind don't you? What happened at the hospital today?"   
  
"It's not today, so much. We have this one resident - John Carter - who I'm worried about," Harmony explained.   
  
"John Carter! Of the Chicago Carters!" Selena exclaimed.   
  
"I guess. How many Carters are there in Chicago?"   
  
"You mean you've never heard of the Chicago Carters!"   
  
"No."   
  
"God, that family is worth about 180 million!"   
  
"180 million! Selena, you're joking!"   
  
Selena shook her head. "No."   
  
"Wow."   
  
"So why are you worried about him?"   
  
"I'm pretty sure he had either a personality disorder or a depression disorder. I got him to admit most of his problems and gave him my dx, but I really think he's in deep," Harmony said solemnly.   
  
"What do you mean 'deep'?"   
  
"They sent him to Atlanta. I would send him to McLean."   
  
------------------------  
  
Luka sat in his hotel room, flipping through channels. He had never understood the reason for all those channels, but as long as they were there, he would use them. His mind kept wandering back to Harmony. Harmony on the train, Harmony during traumas, Harmony in the scrub room… He had never felt this way before, not even with his own wife. He decided tomorrow he would ask Harmony to dinner.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony sat at her desk, thinking of what to write to her friends in Kenya. She could tell them about Chicago, or about County, or…or about Luka. There was something about Luka Kovac that was…for lack of a better word, special. Someone like Luka only came once in a lifetime, if you were lucky.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Harmony?"   
  
Harmony looked up to see Luka. She was in an exam room, cleaning up after her last patient. "Yes?"   
  
"I was wondering…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"If you'd like to go to dinner tonight."   
  
Harmony smiled. "I would love too."   



	4. Part Four

Part Four  
  
Luka and Harmony's "day" ended rather late, as a trauma had come in that required basically everyone's help. They met in the doctors' lounge to discuss plans.   
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Luka asked as they put away their "uniforms" and grabbed their coats.   
  
Heather shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. I've only been in Chicago for a few months. Didn't Michael Jordan have a place…"   
  
"Closed."   
  
"Oh. Well, in that case you can chose. Except, no Chinese. I went out to a Chinese place the other night."   
  
"Okay. Well there's this nice French café a couple blocks away. Do you want to try that?" Luka suggested.   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
The couple walked the few blocks to the little café. Finding it rather empty, they were quickly seated outside.   
  
"This is really nice," Harmony commented. "The café reminds me on the one my sister owns in New Orleans. It's in the French Quarter."   
  
"How many siblings do you have?" Luka asked.   
  
"Fourteen."   
  
"Fourteen!"   
  
"Yup. Kathleen, Sasha, Jake, Ryan, Teresa, Allen, Krystal, Cameron, Jerry, Lisa, Patricia, Terri, Jemima, and Tony. I'm the baby of the family," Harmony said nonchalantly. "Here, I think I have a picture of us all somewhere." She dug through her purse. "Yeah, here was go. This is at Teresa's wedding. " She handed the picture to Luka.   
  
"Which one is you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm this one," Harmony said pointing at a little girl dressed in a white, puffy, dress. "I'm about ten. We are each one and a half years apart. Kath is fifty right now."   
  
"Must make for a lot of birthdays to remember."   
  
"Yeah, I think that's why those Gregorian monks invented calendars. Or was it the Aztecs of Latin America?" Harmony said. She smiled. "Do you have any siblings?"   
  
"A brother. He still lives in Croatia," Luka said.   
  
"Cool. Speaking of birthdays, when is yours?"   
  
"September eight."   
  
"I guess I missed it. I'll have to find you a belated birthday gift," Harmony said with a grin.   
  
"When's yours?"   
  
"April fifteenth. Tax day. Perfect hun? I'm the fifteenth kid in my family."   
  
"Where did you grow up? Did you always live in Rome?" Luka asked.   
  
Harmony laughed. "No. I was born in Tucson, Arizona. I lived there until college, then I went to New York for undergrad. Then I was offered a scholarship from the University of Rome. After I finished med school and was offered a job in Kenya. Nairobi to be exact. And, now I'm here," she explained.   
  
"I've lived in Croatia for most of my life. I got married there, and during the war my wife and two children were killed. A shell hit our apartment building." Luka sighed as the memories of that day came back. The sirens, the smell of burning rubble and skin. Blood running everywhere. The sight of his wife and children's broken and bloodied corpses. The intense feeling of loneliness, of depression of utter aloneness. A feeling he had never shed - until now.   
  
"I'm so sorry," Harmony said. Her voice abandoned its fun tone and adopted a tone of pain. As if she knew exactly how he felt. "I didn't lose a spouse, but I did lose a good friend. Naomi was another doctor in Nairobi. She had to leave because some of her family members were in trouble in South Africa. She was shot and killed by a radical in broad daylight."   
  
Luka looked at Harmony's eyes. A sense of pain was visible in them. Something Luka had never seen in her, but could identify with. He decided it was time to change the subject. "So, how many languages do you speak? If you lived in all those countries, that is."  
  
Harmony smiled her half smile. "Five. English, of course. Italian, Swahili, Latin, and Croatian."   
  
"You can speak Croatian?" Luka asked.   
  
"Yeah. I told you about that one professor I had in Rome right? Well, his English was terrible, and his Italian was even worse. So, all his students had to learn Croatian," Harmony elucidated.   
  
"Interesting. How do you say 'hello' in Swahili?"   
  
"Habari. Kwaheri is goodbye. Unasemaje is how do you say… And jina langu ni is my name is…"   
  
"So my name is Luka Kovac is jina langu ni Luka Kovac."   
  
"Exactly! You're a natural," Harmony said grinning from ear to ear.   
  
A waitress came by and they ordered.   
  
"So, do you have any pets?" Luka asked.   
  
"I had a cat that I got in Rome, but I was afraid that it wouldn't make it all the way to Chicago, so I left her with my friend Bonnie. You know, Kenya still has a lot of British influences - it was a British colony, you know - and many of my friend in Nairobi were British. But many more were African. My closest friend in Nairobi was Addy Kulmari. Once we went to a club in Nairobi and we got so drunk, it wasn't even funny. But don't tell my parents that. If they knew that, ohhh, I think they would have my head. They'd probably mount it like moose heads or something and but it in my father's study."   
  
Luka sort of stared at Harmony in shock.   
  
She began laughing. "I'm just joking. They'd be upset, but they wouldn't take my head. They're actually the sweetest old couple I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because they're my parents either. One of these days you should come with me to Tucson to visit them. You know, we could make it a cross-country trip. We could visit all my siblings. At least most of them."   
  
"Where exactly do your siblings live?" Luka asked.   
  
"Kath lives in Missoula, Montana, Sasha lives in Denver, Colorado. Jake is in the Air Force, and I think he's stationed in Mongolia right now. Ryan is in Spokane, Washington. Teresa is in Washington DC. Allen lives in lives in Orlando, Florida. Krystal lives in New Orleans. She's the one who owns the café. Cameron lives in New York and works on Broadway. Jerry lives in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Lisa lives in Boston, Massachusetts. Pat is in Maui, Hawaii. Terri lives in Los Angeles, California. Jemima lives in Phoenix, Arizona. And Tony lives in Detroit, Michigan. And, I'm in Chicago of course. Yeah, I'd say the Morrises cove most of the United States," Harmony said. "Do you want me to go through all their jobs?"   
  
Luka smiled. "Only if I wanted to be here all night. Not that I would mind that."   
  
Harmony too smiled as the waitress brought their food.   
  
"I can't believe neither of us ordered a flaming crepe suzette," Luka commented.   
  
"You know, one time when I was visiting some of my nieces, they were watching this show called 'Pinky and the Brain'. That's this cartoon about these two mice that try to take over the world. Anyway, the Brain wants the take over France by putting nutmeg in the flaming crepe suzette so it will explode. So, that's what flaming crepe suzette reminds me of."   
  
"That would have been a sight to see."   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
------------------------  
  
After dinner, Luka and Harmony were walking past the hospital when they ran into Malucci.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" he asked, unchaining his bike.   
  
"We went to dinner," Luka said simply.   
  
"Ohhh," Malucci said, a bemused expression on his face.   
  
"You know Doctor Dave, if a guy comes by with a good pair of metal cutters, your bike is history."   
  
"So I've been told."   
  
"Don't you have a helmet?" Harmony asked. "You're not a real great role model."   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dave growled. "See you two love birds tomorrow."   
  
Harmony looked at Luka. "Did he just say what I though he said?" she asked.   
  
"Knowing Malucci, probably. Come on." The couple walked in silence for a while, and waited for the train. "Can I escort you home?" Luka asked suddenly.   
  
"Sure," Harmony said, slightly surprised. They rode to the stop near Harmony's house and walked to the nice little house. "Thanks for a great night," she said, with a smile.   
  
"You're welcome," Luka said and kissed her. "Good night Harmony."   
  
"Good night Luka." They parted and Harmony walked into her house. She fell onto her couch. She was happier than she had been in a long time.   



	5. Part Five

Part Five   
  
Harmony hardly noticed that the phone was ringing. She was practicing the violin when she heard her answering machine go off. She ran to the nearest phone and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Harmony, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you since last night!"   
  
"Tony!" Harmony exclaimed, happy to hear her brother's voice. "I was on a date."   
  
"No wonder."   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, recognizing a tone of worry in Tony's voice.   
  
"That's why I've been trying to get a hold of you. Dad's had a stroke," Tony explained.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yeah, the doctors say he's on his last leg now. Mom wants you to come back home."   
  
"Of course. Um, there's a, uh, one-fifteen flight. I'll catch that one, and with the layover, um I'll be there by, er, seven-ish," Harmony said.   
  
"Okay," Tony said softly. "Give me a call when you're about to land."   
  
"Got it." She hung up, and then dialed the number for the Delta ticket desk.  
  
------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at County General Hospital, the news of Luka and Harmony's relationship was spreading like a wildfire. This was mainly due to Doctor Dave.   
  
"God, is she lucky," Chuny said watching Luka during the day.   
  
"I would love to be in her shoes," Abby agreed.   
  
Harmony raced by them.   
  
"Doctor Morris, I thought you were off today," Abby said.   
  
"I am, but I need to grab something and talk to Kerry," she explained.   
  
"Doctor Weaver is in exam two," Chuny said.   
  
"Thanks." Harmony ran into the room, where Kerry was finishing her diagnosis. "I don't mean to bother you, Kerry but I have to talk to you."   
  
Kerry nodded. "What is it?"   
  
"Well, my father had a stroke and I need to go to Tucson. I was wondering if…"   
  
"Don't worry Harmony. I'll take care of it. I hope your father will be all right," Kerry.   
  
"Thanks." Harmony left.   
  
"I was sure you said you didn't have to come in today," Luka said, catching sight of Harmony.   
  
"I had to talk to Kerry because my father had a stroke and is dying and I'm going into Tucson to be with him," Harmony explained, losing control of her emotions.   
  
"I'm sorry," Luka said, not really sure what else to say.   
  
"I am too." She sighed looking up at him. "I need to go pack, I'll see you when I get back."   
  
"Have a safe trip," Luka said.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
------------------------  
  
"Last boarding call for Delta Flight 8920 to Salt Lake City."   
  
Harmony ran to the flight desk. "You have a ticket reserved for Harmony Morris, right?"   
  
The attendant nodded. "You're lucky. The flight was about to leave."   
  
Harmony boarded and sat down. She was in a window seat and there was no one in the seat next to her. She moaned quietly as the plane began to taxi down the runway. The flight attendants began to give the instructions on the little screen in front of her. She didn't care. She felt really bad. I can't believe this, she thought. I can't believe that I didn't have my cell phone on, I can't believe I was out enjoying myself when Dad was having a stroke. Oh God, could life get any more complicated. She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. She really needed someone to talk to right about now.   
  
------------------------  
  
The trip to Salt Lake City was uneventful, as was the trip to Tucson. As she had promised, Harmony called Tony to tell him that she was arriving in the city. He picked her up and they started to drive to their childhood home.  
  
"So you were on a date last night hum?" Tony asked. "What has happened to you? I though you were never going to date."   
  
"I've changed."   
  
"Is he another doctor?"   
  
"Yup. In the E.R. with me. Luka Kovac."   
  
"Sounds foreign," Tony commented.   
  
"He's Croatian," Harmony explained. They sat in silence for a moment. "How's Dad?"   
  
"Not to good. But you're the doctor. You'd know better than I would."   
  
"Is anybody at home?" Harmony asked.   
  
"Krystal and Marian are with the kids," Tony said. Marian was his wife.   
  
"Did everyone bring their kids?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Wow. That will be a full house."   
  
"Here we are," Tony said, driving into the gravel-topped driveway.   
  
Harmony gazed at the house. It was a large brick house, surrounded by many gardens. She could hear the sound of children's laughter. "Welcome home," she said, and walked into the house.   
  
"Is that you Harmony?" asked a voice from the kitchen.   
  
"Aunt Harmony!" yelled a little dark hared boy. He ran to hug his aunt.   
  
"Hello Jimmy," Harmony said, returning the hug. She the favored nice of all of her nephews, mainly because she could tell gory stories and let them get away with just about anything.   
  
"Hey sis," said Krystal, joining her nephew. "Have you been to see dad yet?"   
  
"No. I'm probably going to go soon."   
  
"Have you had anything to eat?"   
  
"I'm not hungry."   
  
Krystal glared at her sister. "Knowing you, you probably haven't eaten all day."   
  
"I will, when I get back."   
  
"Dad's not doing to well. They don't think he'll make it through the night."   
  
Harmony nodded solemnly, in understanding. She had seen this played out so many times. But it meant something more when you were an actor.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony peaked into the darkened room. She saw her mother and Cameron sitting by her father's bedside.   
  
"Hi," Harmony whispered, walking in.   
  
"Hi," Cameron said sadly.   
  
"Is he asleep?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good." Harmony took a seat next to her sister. Cameron was tall, and graceful. She was created to be an actress. Harmony turned her attention to the sounds in the room. They were so familiar. The beeps, the steady trill of the heart monitor. It was almost like being back in Chicago. But in Chicago, Luka might console her...   
  
"Harmony?" a weak voice cut through her clouded sleep.   
  
"Yes," she hurried to her father's bedside.   
  
"Harmony. I wanted to see you before I died. My baby. They only one of my children not to be married. I love you hunny."   
  
"I love you too Daddy," Harmony said, holding his hand up to her cheek. "I love you too.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony came home late that night with a heavy heart. She walked quietly into her room and sat down at her desk. A tear rolled down her cheek. She decided to write a letter to Luka.   
  
"Aunt Harmony?"   
  
Harmony turned around. Cameron's youngest daughter, Sara, stood in the doorway, clutching her stuffed teddy bear.   
  
"You can't sleep right?" Harmony asked gently.  
  
Sara nodded. "Will you tell me a story? And none of the nasty ones you tell the boys."   
  
"Of course. Come on, on the bed." Harmony sat down on the bed and Sara snuggled next to her. "Lets see. Once upon a time, there was a young woman. She lived among the wild animals, helping them. You see, she could talk to them. Well, one day, she had to come home, because she lived in another county. She had to work like normal people and act like them too. But where she worked was a nice man. He liked the woman and asked her to dinner."   
  
"Did they fall in love?"   
  
Harmony considered the question. "Yes. They did."   
  
"And did they get married?"   
  
"I don't know. The end had yet to come."   
  
  



	6. Part Six

Part Six  
  
"Excuse me miss, the plane will be landing in Chicago in a few minutes," a young stewardess said to Harmony.   
  
She nodded, blinking sleep from her eyes and cursing herself for actually choosing to take this late flight home. It was about two-thirty in the morning. She glanced out of the window. Chicago looked like one of those towns that were set up for Christmas. That reminded her. Christmas was a little under a month away, and she had to prepare. She mentally counted all the gifts and Christmas cards she would have to purchase for the season. She considered this for a while as the plane touched down violently.   
  
She got off the plane quickly, greeted by a blast of icy air in the ramp way adjoining the plane. Welcome back to Chicago, she thought, rubbing her shoulders involuntarily. The waiting area was empty and quiet. The silence was partly due to Harmony's popped ears, but in her mind was very prevalent. Her fellow bedraggled passengers wandered sleepily to the luggage claim, Harmony following in their tracks. She gazed longingly at the closed coffee shop, promising herself she would stop somewhere to get coffee on the way home. She grabbed her suitcase and set off for the parking lot.   
  
By this time in December, Harmony had her own car, a bright blue Volkswagen Beetle. Her parents had given it to her as a belated "Welcome back to the States" present. She heaved her suitcase into the trunk and drove slowly to her house.   
  
It was three in the morning when Harmony got home. She rolled into bed and slept like a rock for four and a half hours.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Welcome back Doctor Morris," Abby said distractedly as Harmony entered the doctor's lounge.   
  
"Thanks," Harmony said sleepily, again bleary eyed. She walked past admit. "What's wrong with Abby?" she asked Kerry.   
  
"Her mother's in town. I didn't know you'd be back today."   
  
"I am. What's so bad about her mom being in town?"   
  
"Mrs. Wysinski is bi-polar, and Abby doesn't want to take care of her," Carter explained, checking the board. "Welcome back."   
  
"Thanks. What do we have today?"   
  
"Not much. Here, you take the abdominal pains. You'd better take it easy today, since it's your first day back," Carter replied.   
  
Harmony jokingly pushed Carter. "I'm not coming back from something like, say drug rehab."   
  
Carter glared at her. "You'd better watch that mouth young'in."   
  
Harmony started laughing and grabbed the chart.   
  
"Yeah, you'd better run!" Carter's voice followed her down the hall.   
  
"Nah, I'm not running, I'm getting out of there before you could rip my head off!"   
  
"What's this about ripping people's heads off?" Malucci asked, as Harmony turned the corner.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Inside joke."   
  
"I hate inside jokes," he commented.   
  
"So did I, before I had a few," Harmony giggled, pushing past him into exam three. "Miss. Georgina Keller?"  
  
"That's me," said a young woman in the farthest bed.   
  
"I'm Doctor Morris," Harmony said, crossing the room.   
  
"I thought you got in this morning," Luka said, who was also in the room.   
  
"Luka! I missed you." They hugged each other quickly. "I got in at about two this morning."   
  
"Ah, well I have to get these charts up to radiology. See you later."   
  
"Bye." Harmony turned back to Georgina.   
  
"You're a couple hun? You make a cute one."   
  
Harmony blushed slightly and turned to examine the chart to hide her grin.   
  
------------------------  
  
Screams. The E.R. was filled with screams. Not that this was an odd occurrence, but these screams were different. They were ballistic, wild, neurotic. Harmony jammed her hands over her ears.   
  
"What the hell is that!" she yelped, trying to be heard over the racket.   
  
"I think it's Abby's mother," Chuny yelled back. She too had her hands over her ears.  
  
"My god!"   
  
Maggie Wysinski ran by them screaming at the top of her lungs. Harmony and Chuny looked at each other. Harmony was ready to crawl under one of the desks and hide. Luka and Carter grabbed the woman and dragged her back to the exam rooms.   
  
"Harmony!" It was Kerry  
  
"What!"   
  
"Can you take this sample up to the labs for a DNA test?"   
  
"WHAT!"   
  
"CAN YOU TAKE THIS SAMPLE UP TO THE LABS FOR A DNA TEST" Kerry screamed.  
  
"YES!!!!" Harmony grabbed the test-tube and ran to the elevator. When the doors had safely closed her away from the E.R. and she was gliding smoothly upward, Harmony sighed. Her ears were buzzing and she could barely hear herself think.   
  
The chemical labs were on the same floor as the pathology labs, so Harmony had stayed away from the place as often as she could. She pushed past the swinging doors of the laboratory   
  
"Hey Doctor Morris, long time no see," said a chipper young woman who was at one of the tables.   
  
"Hi Rachel. Doctor Weaver from down in the E.R. wanted a genetic test on this," Harmony explained, showing her the test tube.   
  
"Think you could help me?" The blonde asked, walking over to where Harmony stood.   
  
"Sure, I guess. I don't have anything else going on. But if I get a page, you understand that I have to go, right?"   
  
"Of course! Now, you'll need some gloves and some eye wear."   
  
"'K."   
  
Rachel handed the items to Harmony. "I'll go get the machines ready."   
  
------------------------  
  
Luka stood outside the lab, waiting for Harmony. He could see her and another woman, a blonde, not quite as tall as Harmony, working. Kerry had told him that Harmony was taking a sample up for a test, but he had expected her to come back down to the E.R.   
  
Harmony left the lab. "…I'll give you a call Rach," she was saying. "Oh, hi Luka. How'd everything go with Abby's mom?"   
  
"She left and Abby is very worried about her."   
  
"God, that's terrible. I've got to get these results down to Kerry before I go. Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"   
  
Luka shrugged. "Sounds good to me."   
  
"Great. Hey, guess what. I got a car! My parents gave it to me."   
  
"Nice."   
  
Harmony giggled awkwardly before the two got into the elevator.   
  
  



	7. Part Seven

Part Seven  
  
Harmony walked happily into the hospital. Everything in her life seemed to be going right. It was the middle of December, and her relationship with Luka was getting better by the moment. She was seeing snow for the first time in a long while - a big event for her. She hummed a little tune to herself and smiled a greeting to Frank who was at the front desk. She reached into her mailbox out of habit: she never got anything. But today was different.   
  
She found in the box a card envelope, about the size of a Christmas card. She smiled. It must be a card from one of her friends in Kenya who didn't know her real address yet. She glanced excitedly at the postmark, and grinned when she saw that it was from Nairobi. She walked into the doctors' lounge and tore open the letter.   
  
Dear Harmony,   
I'm glad to hear that you are getting situated in Chicago. We all miss you here in Nairobi and no one likes your replacement. I hope your Christmas is a joyous one and I hope you can come down to see us soon.   
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,  
Jerri  
  
Harmony smiled and replaced the card in its envelope.   
  
"Good morning Doctor Morris," Abby said, walking into the lounge.   
  
"Morning."   
  
"Have you heard about the epidemic going around?" Abby asked.   
  
Harmony shook her head. "No."   
  
"It's like the flu, except five times worse," Abby explained quickly.   
  
Harmony frowned. "Weird. Have any cases of it come in yet?" she asked. She had been off for a few days, decorating her house for Christmas and Christmas shopping.   
  
"A few yesterday. Doctor Weaver wanted the entire trauma area quarantined, but Romano wouldn't let her. I think it had something to do with it just getting messed up again."   
  
"Will our flu shots cover for it? I mean if its like the flu, then our shots should keep us safe, right?" Harmony asked, growing concerned.   
  
"Not from what I've heard. Everyone's at risk."   
  
"Great. We'll see what happens." Harmony put on her lab coat and walked to the board. "I'll take the kid in exam four," she said, though no one was listening. She quickly wrote her name on the board and went into the exam room. "Trey Plyker?" she asked.   
  
"Over here," said a man in his mid forties.   
  
"What seems to be the problem?"   
  
"Well, I have a lot of the same symptoms as the flu but some other ones too. Nausea, headaches, uh sore joints. That type stuff."   
  
Harmony nodded. "Okay Mr. Plyker. I'll be right back with a prescription. It seems you've caught the bug that's going around."   
  
"You make it sound nice."   
  
"That's my job." She smiled. "I'll be right back." Harmony went back to the admit. "Hey Frank, where's Kerry?"   
  
"Don't know. I think she called in sick."   
  
"Damn. What's the script she's been using for these patients with the flu like thing?"   
  
"Script?"   
  
Harmony sighed. "Forget it. Do you know where Mark went?"   
  
"I think he's up in neurology."   
  
"God, what is this? A world shortage of doctors?"   
  
Carter walked by, pulling down the board.   
  
"Thank God, Carter! What's the script on the people with that thing that's going around?"   
  
"I think we're just giving the ibuprofen. Last I heard Weaver was looking for some other type of medication."   
  
Harmony grimaced. "How about sylamedine? I think that's what I gave my niece Sara when she had the flu."   
  
"It's worth a shot. It can't hurt anyone," Carter said knitting his brow. "By the way, where is Weaver?"   
  
"The chief when home sick," Malucci said, walking by.   
  
Harmony and Carter exchanged glances. Both knew the worst was yet to come.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Morning Luka," Harmony said the next day when she saw him outside the hospital.   
  
"Morning," he replied sleepily.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, studying her friend closely.   
  
"Sleepy, that's all," Luka said, brushing her away.   
  
Harmony sighed. Luka looked pale, he had circles under his eyes, and he was sluggish. "Let me take your temperature," she said.   
  
"Later," Luka walked into the hospital leaving Harmony in his tracks.   
  
"Hard nosed Europeans," she muttered, brushing some snow from her hair and following him into the hospital.   
  
------------------------  
  
By the next day, the E.R. was in a state of total chaos. Kerry was sick, Luka had been hospitalized with the strange illness, and Mark was with Elizabeth in New York for treatment of what turned out to be a brain tumor. Harmony was the only attending left in the hospital, in charge of a bevy of residents, med students and nurses. And she was receiving little help from Romano who was still very upset that she had embarrassed him during the interview. The illness was still claming victims, including Chuny and Abby. Three people had died at County from it, and more people were coming in by the minute. Luka had passes out yesterday in the middle of a trauma and was now unstable in the ICU. Harmony tried to get up there as often as she could but that wasn't very often. It seemed like every minute, someone was yelling at her to get another trauma, or open up another room, or just for help. She hardly got any sleep that night and could only foresee many more sleepless nights.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Phone for you Doctor Morris," Randi said   
  
Harmony gripped it, happy for a few moments of rest. "Hello?"   
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you at work, Doctor Morris, but this is really important."   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Cara Johnson."   
  
Harmony felt the blood drain from her face. "One moment please." She turned to Randi. "Please transfer this call to Doctor Weaver's office," she whispered.   
  
"Is everything all right?"   
  
Harmony considered Randi for a moment. "No. It's not," she said finally, walking towards Kerry's office. She picked up the phone in there. "Yes?"   
  
"Well, it's about Jessi. She wants to know who her real mother is."   
  
Harmony felt as if someone had just smacked her in the stomach with a baseball bat. "Don't bring her to Chicago. You can show her pictures of me, I don't care. I just am not ready to see her right now."  
  
"Is that being fair?"   
  
"Is this fair? I asked you never to come in contact with me. I have a life you know!"   
  
"Doctor Morris…"   
  
"Look, my life is very, very complicated right now. I don't have time to see her, not the physical stamina," Harmony said, trying to control her temper.   
  
"What do you mean, 'you don't have time'?"   
  
"Have you been reading the papers? Chicago had been hit very hard by some mystery disease, the hospital is dangerously understaffed, I haven't slept in four days, and someone very dear to me is basically dying. Does that explain my predicament to you, Mrs. Johnson?"   
  
"I'm sorry that I caught you at a bad time, Doctor Morris. Good-bye."   
  
Harmony hung up the phone. "My god, why the hell am I here?" she muttered, returning to the main E.R.   
  
"Doctor Morris?"   
  
Harmony turned to see Madeleine, a nurse from the ICU. "Yes?"   
  
"You told me to contact you when there was any change in Doctor Kovac's stats."   
  
"Oh, god." Harmony ran up to the ICU as fast as she could. She dashed into Luka's room.   
  
Madeleine caught up with Harmony. "His charts."   
  
Harmony glanced through the chart. "Pressure's down. Some more madligine and call me if he gets any worse."   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony sighed and lit a cigarette outside the hospital. She sunk down on a bench.   
  
"Smoking is bad, you know," Carter said sitting down next to her.   
  
"Hypocrite. Abby told me that you smoke too."   
  
"It's bad. That's why I quit."   
  
"Sure nicotine breath. And I only smoke when I have a lot on my mind," Harmony explained.   
  
"Surprised I haven't started up again," Carter commented.   
  
Harmony tried to smile, but failed horribly. "Have you ever made a mistake that seemed so logical at the time of the event but now is…"   
  
"So stupid you can't believe that you were yourself?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Many times. The most recent? Drug addiction, Lucy, the list goes on."   
  
"What was that like? The attack I mean."   
  
Carter sighed, leaning back. "It's hard to explain. I don't remember much. I just remember a sharp pain in my back, then falling to the floor. I might have called out something. There was really loud music on. I think there was some sort of party going on. And I remember Lucy on the floor behind another bed. I passed out, and when I came back, I was in the same position zillions of patients had been in. People were asking me questions, and yelling your basic trauma stuff, and all I could think about was my back and Lucy. I saw her in the trauma next to mine, and that was the last time I ever saw her. They rolled me into the elevator, and people were telling me to stay awake. I went into surgery, and when I came out, Lucy was dead. That's about all."   
  
"Wow. God, I have no idea what I would do if I were in that position," Harmony said. "But here's one you'll never get into. When I was fifteen, I made quite a few mistakes and I got pregnant. The father disappeared without a trace right after I told him. Just about everyone I knew urged me to get an abortion. But I didn't. I had the child and put her up for adoption. All I've known for the past thirteen years is that her name is Jessi Johnson and lives in Albany, New York. Until today. I got a call from the adoptive mother, telling me that Jessi wants to meet me."   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"Look at me. I'm a wreck, about to lose Luka, and there would be no way I could see her. I said I couldn't see her yet." Harmony looked at Carter painfully. "Was that right?"   
  
"You followed your heart. It was right."   
  
Harmony smiled sadly. "I hope you're right."   
  
------------------------  
  
Kerry came back at the end of the week. Finding Harmony in the state that she was, she ordered her to go home immediately. Harmony instead went up to the ICU and sat by Luka's bed. She kept a constant watch over her lover, trying not to fall sleep. She was worried that the moment that she fell asleep, Luka would slip into the next world. A total of five people had died from the illness, and Harmony was slightly uplifted by the fact that Kerry was all right. But then again Kerry hadn't been hospitalized. And Luka was deteriorating quickly. Harmony cried softly to herself, praying every prayer she knew in Luka's favor until she fell asleep.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Thank god, the fever turned. He'll be all right."   
  
"Do we want to wake her, Carter?"   
  
"No. She needs to sleep."   
  
"You're right, I suppose. Why didn't you call and tell me how she was working herself?"   
  
"You were sick. You would have chewed the hell out of me."   
  
"I suppose so. We better go."   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
------------------------  
  
"Hey, wake up."   
  
Harmony shook her head, unable to accept that the owned of that beautiful Croatian accent had spoken to her.   
  
Luka rubbed her back. "Come on, I know you're up."   
  
Harmony looked up, blinking. "Ummm?"   
  
"How are you?"   
  
She gazed at him. "Are you really awake?"   
  
"You were probably out as long as I was. Carter said not to wake you."   
  
"Pinch me. I'm dreaming."   
  
"You are strange," Luka said, grinning.   
  
"Fine, I'll pinch myself."   
  
"This isn't a dream. I'm going to be fine."   
  
Harmony smiled, sighing with relief. "I am so glad. I don't know what I would have done with out you."   
  
"I'm glad I'm alive too, things like this really give you respect for life."   
  
"Yes, they do."   
  
Note: All prescription name were made up by me, I really doubt if they exist.:) 


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight  
  
Note: I don't own Sunset Boulevard or The Phantom of the Opera. I just really like both. :)   
  
It's New Year's Eve, and hopes are high. Dance one year in, kiss one good-bye. Another chance, another start. So many dreams to tease the heart.   
We don't need a crowded ballroom, everything we want is here. And face-to-face, we will embrace, the perfect year.   
--Sunset Boulevard  
------------------------------------  
  
Luka knocked on Harmony's door. He could hear the strains of some music floating through the air.   
  
Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give into the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night…   
  
Luka smiled to himself as Harmony opened the door. She was dressed in a long, black dress and her hair was wrapped up in an intricate style.   
  
"Luka, hi." She smiled. "I wasn't expecting you for a while. One minute." She scurried into the living room and turned off the CD player.   
  
"That was nice. What was it?" Luka asked.   
  
"The Phantom of the Opera. What am I doing? Do want to sit down? Would you like some coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea? I have just about anything. Except hot cider. I'm allergic to apple juice," Harmony said.   
  
"You're allergic to apple juice?"   
  
"I can't drink it with out getting sever headaches," Harmony explained. "We have a little while 'til the party. Do you want anything?"   
  
"Coffee will be fine."   
  
"Cool. I'll be right back."   
  
Luka glanced around the room. He was seated on a couch that was in front of the left wall. There was a love seat that was on the same wall where the door from the foyer was. A TV was on the north wall, and a desk was next to the window on the right wall. The desk had several pictures on it, as well as a laptop, and two piles of papers.   
  
Harmony walked in and noticed Luka studying her desk. "I see you've noticed my 'workspace.' You're lucky. I cleaned it up today. Usually it's a mess. I also had to find some tax returns, so I had to dig around a bit 'til I found it. Do you want cream or sugar with your coffee?"   
  
"Sugar," Luka said.   
  
Harmony smiled. "It may take a little longer than expected. My damn coffee pot is messed up."   
  
Luka grinned. It was nice to see Harmony back to her normal self. After being released from the hospital, he had seen very little of Harmony for about a week. She had been keeping a low profile, sleeping mostly, and taking a sudden trip to New York for three days. She hadn't told anyone why she had gone to New York, and most of the staff surmised that she was visiting her sister. Luka hadn't pushed the topic, but was bound and determined to find out the purpose of the trip.   
  
Harmony returned with two steaming cups of coffee. She handed one to Luka and he thanked her.   
  
"Were you in on Thursday?" Luka asked.   
  
Harmony shook her head. "What happened?"   
  
"Well, if you're looking for something really stupid that Malucci did, here's one for the books. You see we come into the trauma…"   
  
------------------------  
  
"Did you see Carter's hair?" Harmony gasped, trying not to choke on her laughter. "It was sticking straight up! God, I can't imagine what he used on it!" she exclaimed, as she and Luka walked into her house after the County General New Year's party. Luka was planning to take the twelve-hour over night shift to make up for lost time while he was sick. He had asked Harmony if he could change at her house and she agreed.   
  
"Yeah, that was really goofy," Luka concurred.   
  
"Jien-Mei didn't seem to mind, though," Harmony said devilishly. "Do you want to use my bedroom or the upstairs bathroom? Come on, you can see both." She sprinted up the stairs. "The bathroom is right here." She motioned toward it. It had the same black and white tiles that the foyer had, and looked very cheery. "And here's my bedroom." She stepped inside. The wallpaper was a soft blue color and the bedspread matched. The bed was up against the wall opposite of where Harmony and Luka stood, in the middle of the room. There was a window on the east wall, and a balcony on the west.   
  
"Are you going to change too?" Luka asked.   
  
Harmony shrugged. "Sooner or later. I'm not going back to the hospital though. I'm working tomorrow morning and I think Romano would kill me if he had to pay me any more overtime. Between Carter, Malucci, and myself, County is almost broke." She smiled.   
  
Luka smiled too. "I'll use the bathroom."   
  
"'K."   
  
------------------------  
  
Luka decide now was the time to approach Harmony with the question of why she went to New York. They were out on the balcony, waiting for the new millennium to arrive. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why did you go to New York?"   
  
Harmony's airy mood vanished. She sighed. "I should have told you this a long time ago. I guess I was hiding from my past." She took a deep breath. "I have a thirteen-year-old daughter in Albany, New York. I got pregnant when I was fifteen and gave her up for adoption. While you were sick, I got a call from the adoptive mother. She told me that the girl wanted to meet me. I didn't want her to come while you were sick, so I went to see them earlier this week," Harmony admitted, covering her face with her hand.   
  
Luka smirked. "Hey, at least now I know you're not perfect."   
  
Harmony grinned and they kissed. "I love you," she whispered. They kissed each other again as fireworks began to shoot off, filling the sky with their color.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony blinked and slowly opened her eyes. From her position in the bed, she could see a soft snow falling outside. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 7:09. She softly groaned. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to forget last night. She buried her body under the covers. She could feel Luka's arm wrapped around her waist. A comfortable feeling. A calming, relaxing feeling. She sighed happily. It felt so right. Luka beside her. The memories of last night. The taste of Luka's sweet kisses. The soft caress of his hands on her body. The seductive sound of his accent. She sighed beside herself.   
  
Luka stirred and woke up. "Good morning sexy," he whispered to Harmony.   
  
She smiled. "Good morning."   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"7:15. We should get ready."   
  
"We should. But we don't have to."   
  
Harmony's smiled turned into a grin. "No, we don't." She snuggled closer to her lover and closed her eyes.   
  
Luka put his arm around Harmony. For the first time in a long time, things were starting to go right.   



	9. Part Nine

Part Nine  
  
Author's Note: In this installment, I have chosen to include some of the "themes" if you will from "Rock, Paper, Scissors." I want to include the interaction between Luka and the bishop and elaborate on Luka's feelings. I also didn't like how TPTB worked the episode. So, I'm changing it around a bit. So, don't get mad at me when I use that as part of my story.   
  
------------------------  
  
Since New Years, Luka and Harmony's relationship had been becoming more and more involved. Luka had even moved in with Harmony. The news of the relationship spread like a wild fire threw the E.R. In a couple of weeks, most every member of the staff knew the relationship was getting fiery.   
  
------------------------  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Malucci asked one day when Harmony and Luka came into the doctor's lounge.   
  
Harmony laughed. "I cut it, it was getting too long to manage," she explained, running her hand through it involuntarily. She began to put on her lab coat.   
  
Carter came in. "Hi guys," he said. "I want you all to meet my friend, Kathryn Ryan."   
  
Harmony extended a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harmony Morris. Are you getting a job here?"   
  
Kathryn laughed. "No, I'm in the Airforce. I got transferred here."   
  
"Really?" Harmony asked. "One of my brothers is in the Airforce, he's in Mongolia right now."   
  
"Wow. What's his name? I might have met him."   
  
"Jake."   
  
"Kat, this is Dave Malucci and Luka Kovac," Carter said suddenly, trying to save his friend from Harmony's incessant prattle.   
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Kathryn said.   
  
Harmony smiled, thinking she had found another friend.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Harmony asked Kathryn. They were in the cafeteria.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Carter just dump you here?" Harmony asked, beginning to peal a banana.   
  
"Nah, I wanted to see what John does, so I stayed here. But them he got into a big… What do you call them?"   
  
"Trauma?"   
  
"Trauma. That's right. There was some major accident, and he got sucked into it. I haven't seen him since, and I got hungry so I came here," Kathryn explained.   
  
"Yeah. So, where were you stationed before you got transferred here?" Harmony asked.   
  
"Botswana."  
  
"I did my residency in Kenya. Isn't that funny?" Harmony said, laughing at the irony.   
  
"Odd," Kathryn agreed. "Have you been here long?"   
  
"No, I came here…" Harmony counted off the months on her fingers. "Five months. How long have you know Carter?"   
  
"God, my entire life. His dad and mine made some business venture before we were born. Our families have been friends ever since," Kathryn explained.   
  
"Wow," Harmony said, tossing the banana peel in a near by trashcan. "Where did you grow up? I lived in Tucson."   
  
"New Orleans," Kathryn replied.   
  
"I have a sister who lives in New Orleans. She owns a French Café."   
  
"How many siblings do you have?"   
  
"Fourteen."   
  
"Incredible. I have two, and they drove me crazy."   
  
"I only lived with a few of them. Most of my siblings had left by the time I was born. But I got passed around a lot during the summers. I hardly spent anytime in Tucson during the summer."   
  
"Are you the doctor who talked to John about the attack?" Kathryn asked.   
  
Harmony nodded. "Yeah. It's sad. He's so young to be experiencing such pain."   
  
Kathryn shook her head in agreement. "Sometimes I feel that I don't know him. He's so evasive sometimes. I wish there was something I could do for him."  
  
"I haven't know him long, but I think he's handling this very well," Harmony said. "Of course, others have told me that he's good at hiding his problems. I do worry about him from time to time."   
  
"All the time. And with Valentine's Day coming up… I came to visit in April. He was so messed up. One night he came home and he was absolutely stoned. God, I was so scared. No one else was up in the house, and I didn't want to get him in trouble, so I didn't call the EMTs. Oh god, I'll never forget that night."   
  
"Have you been back since then?" Harmony asked, intrigued.   
  
"In September, I flew in for a weekend, and I stopped by. I got on the same night that he got back from Atlanta. He was still kinda messed up but a whole lot better."   
  
One of the med students, Lanai Tucker, walked up to their table. "I'm sorry to bother you Doctor Morris, but I have to things for you."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"First, Doctor Kovac would like you to check on this patient for him. Here's his chart."   
  
Harmony took the chart. "Is he still in trauma?"   
  
"Yeah, they've been shocking that poor girl's heart for over an hour. And second, I was wondering if you could get me a date with Doctor Malucci."   
  
Harmony grinned. "I'll see what I can to, Lanai. Thank-you."   
  
"Are you and Doctor Kovac dating?"   
  
"You might say that," Harmony said with a grin. "I've got to go. Would you like to get together tonight? I could invite some of my other friends if you want to meet some other people. "   
  
"That would be nice," Kathryn said, smiling.   
  
"See you later, Kathryn."   
  
"Call me Kat."   
  
"All right, Kat." Harmony grinned again, and left the cafeteria.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony stepped into the exam room. The patient was an older man.   
  
"Uh, I already have a doctor seeing me," the man said.   
  
Harmony smiled. "Doctor Kovac has been delayed by traumas and has asked me to check on you. I'm Doctor Morris," she explained.   
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
Harmony open up the chart and found a note scribbled in Luka's handwriting:   
  
Thanks. I love you.  
  
Harmony giggled to herself and tucked the note into her pocket. "So, you are a bishop, right?" She didn't really trust Malucci as a source.   
  
"Yes. Are you Catholic?"   
  
"I am. And, for four years I lived in Rome and attended mass at St. Peter's Basilica. My apartment looked out on the square. The bells kept me on time. It was so lovely…" Harmony thought back to the many happy times she had had in Rome. Then she sapped back to the present. "I'm sorry. Enough of that. So, how are you? Feeling any pain?"   
  
"None to speak of."   
  
"Good. Does Luka have you on any medications?"   
  
"Luka?" the bishop looked at her, a bit confused.   
  
"Doctor Kovac, excuse me."  
  
"He's putting me on a drug if I use a cane. I don't remember the name."   
  
"Okay, I'll ask him. Any questions before I go?"   
  
"One. Is Doctor Kovac Catholic?"   
  
Harmony's eyes darkened and her smile vanished. "He told me you might ask that question. In truth, I don't know."   
  
"His soul seems to be tortured."   
  
"There are many tortured souls seeking sanctuary in this hospital," Harmony said, her tone grave.   
  
"I have seen many tortured souls in my time, Doctor Morris."   
  
"As have I. But sometimes, it's hard to tell."   
  
------------------------  
  
A couple hours later, Luka returned to check on the bishop.   
  
"Can I go yet?"   
  
"You're all clear by me," Luka began, "but I need to get you cleared by Doctor Morris as well. You can go ahead and get up." He left.   
  
"God, finally I get to see you," Harmony exclaimed catching sight of Luka.   
  
"Sorry, I've been busy."   
  
"Gee, you're animated today," Harmony commented. "How's the bishop doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. I just need your stamp of approval before we can release him."   
  
"Okay. I'll see you around."   
  
"Are you getting off the same time I do?"   
  
"Yeah, but don't wait around for me. Kat, Selena, Katelyn, and I are getting some dinner."   
  
"All right."   
  
Harmony went back into the exam room, only to find that the bishop wasn't there. "He's gone," she said to Luka.   
  
Luka knit his brow. "I told him he needed your signature to leave."   
  
"Kovac, they need you in trauma two. The drunk driver."   
  
Luka nodded and turned back to Harmony. "I'll keep my eye out for him." He ran to the trauma room. There he found the bishop giving the last rites to the man. Luka turned to Lanai. "Tell Doctor Morris, that I've found the bishop."   
  
Lanai nodded and left. She filled Harmony in on what was happening.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Here's his chart," Lanai said.   
  
Harmony took it and thanked the student. Lanai ran back to the trauma room. Harmony signed her name at the bottom of the chart.   
  
Within a few minutes, Luka was back, wearing a look of deep anger on his face.   
  
Harmony, who knew the story of the crash, smiled weakly. "You going to be okay?" she asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm more put out at the bishop than the driver at the moment."   
  
This was a bit shocking to Harmony, who knew how Luka felt about having to take care of people who caused pain on others. "What do you mean?"   
  
"He was administering last rites to that man."   
  
"Well at lease the guy knew what he did was wrong."   
  
"Yet he was even around when that little girl died. He says 'god' was there."   
  
Harmony remained silent, not wanting to upset Luka anymore.   
  
"Did Lanai give you the chart?"   
  
"Yes, I signed him out."   
  
Luka nodded. "I think I'm going to head home, okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Do you want to take the bug?" Harmony always referred to her car as 'the bug.'  
  
"Nah, you might need it tonight."   
  
"Okay, I'll see you later."   
  
"Hands Up!"   
  
The voice caused Harmony to jump. "Real funny Malucci!" she yelled.   
  
"Morris, it ain't me," Malucci said.   
  
Luka glanced around. "Oh my god," he muttered. "We have a gunman in here."   
  
Harmony reacted quickly. She ran as fast as she could to the phone. Bullets ricocheted here and there as the assailant tried to stop her.   
  
"Was she a track star?" Malucci whispered to Luka.   
  
Luka didn't respond, he was too busy watching Harmony, involuntarily praying that she would make it to the phone.   
  
"What the…?" Haleh asked as Harmony whipped by her in the hall.   
  
"Gunman," Harmony muttered.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Haleh!" Carter pulled the nurse down behind a counter as the attacker ran by.   
  
Harmony reached the phone, but before she could place the call, the phone was shot to bits. She groaned, trying to get to admit desk. She knew her cell phone was sitting next to the computer…   
  
"Harmony, watch out!" Carter yelled. But it was too late, the assailant had hit his target.   
  
Harmony fell to the ground, as Malucci and Carter ran to catch the shooter. Luka hurried over to her.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think he missed or shot blanks," Harmony said, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Why would he shoot…" Luka stopped as three drops of Harmony's blood hit his sleeve.   
  
Harmony groaned and leaned forward, vomiting blood. She looked at her hands. "Oh my god," she muttered. She vomited again, this time even more violently. Abby and Kerry just stood there watching with transfixed horror.   
  
Luka glanced up briefly and caught sight of the bishop. "Where is your god now?" he asked with a mixture of anger and triumph. There was no god; no god could let this happen to Harmony. To him. "Are you just going to watch, like you ignored that little girl today? Are you going to watch the one think that makes my life worth living suffer? Does your god only care about those who have hurt others?"   
  
"Luka…" Harmony began. "Luka, stop." Her voice was filled with pure terror, and the hand that he now held quavered with trepidation. Her breathing was quickened and labored. Her blue turtleneck was now covered with blood, and her skin was deathly pale.   
  
"Doctor Kovac…" the bishop's words were cut off by Harmony coughing up more blood.  
  
"Just go," Luka said in a tone that was rough, stiff, and horribly cold. He glanced back down at Harmony who was shaking with consternation. "Shhh, It's going to be okay," Luka whispered, hardly believing his own words. He pealed off her blood soaked lab coat. "Just lie down," he instructed, placing her head on his knee. "Abby, get a gurney!"   



	10. Part Ten

Part Ten  
  
Harmony's eyes were wide with fear. Her breathing had turned to frantic gasps for air.   
  
Abby arrived with the gurney and Luka gently placed Harmony on it.   
  
Kerry steeped into action. "Get her into trauma one, and get her on 4mgs of saline."   
  
"What's her blood type?" Abby asked.   
  
"AB," Luka replied quickly. Harmony broke into another coughing fit. Her breathing was more rapid and forced, as if something was keeping her from breathing. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and her bangs stuck to her face.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Romano exclaimed, answering his page. He wasn't very happy to be pulled down from the OR for a simple ER trauma. Elizabeth was at his heels, looking a bit more concerned.   
  
She glanced at the gurney. "Oh god," she muttered.   
  
Romano reacted at about the same time Elizabeth did. "Not again! Damnit Kerry, if you can't take care of your employees, I'm going to have to let you go."   
  
Kerry glared at him. "Just shut up Robert!" she screamed, her anxiety getting the best of her.   
  
"Whoa, Kerry. Just a little joke there…"   
  
"Look Robert, someone's life is at stake here. So, either you help, or you get the hell out of here!"   
  
"Kerry, calm down," Elizabeth said.   
  
"We couldn't find him," Carter said, running into the trauma room, closely followed by Malucci.   
  
"Then get your asses in here and help us!" Kerry shrieked.   
  
Carter and Malucci exchanged glances.   
  
"Is she making urine?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"No," Kerry replied, her voice betraying her emotions.   
  
"Luka," Harmony muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
"If I die I want you to remember this…"  
  
"What?" Luka asked, not ecstatic that Harmony was thinking of dying. He knew that was a very real dilemma. He could see it on the faces of those in the trauma room, and his own medical knowledge told him the same.   
  
"I…love…you," she whispered, her voice cracking and tears running down her face. She was so tired. She was working so hard to breathe, to stay away and alert. He chest hurt horribly and her eyes burned. The sounds of the ER were distorted, and the images were imprecise. She decided it would be all right to let her eyes close just a little.   
  
"I love you too," Luka muttered, watching with pain, Harmony slip from their grasp. Authorities say that it's bad for a doctor to operate on someone close to them. Luka had to say he agreed. "Hold on for us, baby," he said. "Hold on. We're going to get you through this."   
  
Harmony's eyes fluttered shut.   
  
"She's out," Luka said heavily, turning back to the matter at hand.   
  
"One of her lungs collapsed," Malucci said, glancing at the ultrasound.   
  
"Well, now we know why she's be having trouble breathing," Romano said.   
  
"Yeah, a collapsed lung would inhibit breathing," Kerry said cynically.  
  
"No, look at this," Malucci said, pointing at the ultrasound. "There's a bunch of excess fluid in there."   
  
"Blood. I dare say one of the vessels was torn during the attack," Romano said. "And if we don't do anything about it quickly, she's going to risk drowning on her own blood."   
  
"Get a tube in there and pump it out. Then reinflate it," Elizabeth said.   
  
"X-rays," Carter said, bringing them in and mounting them on a board. He and Kerry examined them.   
  
"As soon as you finish with that lung, we're going to have to crack her chest," Kerry said.   
  
"Did anything hit the aorta?" Romano asked.   
  
"Doesn't look like it," Kerry replied. "But we've go a lot of blood flow around the heart. There are three bullets lodged against the right ventricle."   
  
Luka looked up. "Three?"  
  
"There," Elizabeth announced. "We've got the lung stabilized."   
  
Kerry nodded. She didn't want to crack Harmony's chest, but there was too much blood flow around the heart. She prepared the saw and began to cut in, the rest of the doctors watching.   
  
------------------------  
  
Kathryn sat in chairs with Selena and Katelyn. They had no idea where Harmony was. They had gotten to know one another relatively well, and were getting a bit nervous the Harmony hadn't appeared yet.   
  
"Maybe she got stuck doing a major trauma," Selena suggested.   
  
Haleh ran by, carrying some intibation tubing.   
  
"Haleh, where's Harmony?" Kathryn asked.   
  
Haleh frowned. "She's in trauma…"   
  
"Told you!" Selena said.   
  
"But if you're waiting for her, you'll be waiting a long time."   
  
"Why?" Katelyn asked.   
  
"She was shot."   
  
------------------------  
  
"Where the hell is Haleh, we need that intibation tubing!" Kerry screamed.   
  
Haleh hurried in. "Sorry," she muttered.   
  
"Sorry isn't going to save Harmony's life," Kerry snapped.   
  
"Look, some of her friends wanted to know where she was."   
  
Luka glanced outside the trauma. He saw Selena, Katelyn, and Kathryn all watching intently. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the procedures.   
  
"Damn, this intibation isn't going to work! Bag her!" Kerry shouted. Luka glanced at her. "We're doing all we can," she said, her tone softer.   
  
"I know," Luka replied, feeling that he wasn't even part of the procedure.   
  
"She's bleeding out," Elizabeth yelped.   
  
"Damnit, I know," Kerry yelled.   
  
"Stats are dropping one over eighty," Abby said.   
  
"Kerry, I think she's going to throw a clot," Carter said.   
  
"Carter, get over her and put in the trac," Kerry instructed.   
  
The monitor began to beep loudly and long.   
  
"Charge the paddles to fifteen," Luka commanded. "Clear!"   
  
"Nothing," Malucci said. His face was creased with worry.   
  
"Again! Clear!"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Charge to thirty! Clear!"   
  
Harmony's pulse returned softly. Luka gave the paddles to Abby, trying to catch his breath. The monitor began bleeping again, but for a different reason.  
  
"PEA!" Romano shouted. "That's it. It's been a blast down here, but we have to get her up to surgery now if you want her to stand a chance of surviving." He turned to Abby. "Get her on a blood thinning medication. Lizzy, we're going to surgery now."   
  
  



	11. Part Eleven

Part Eleven  
  
The song "When You Believe" is from "The Prince of Egypt" I don't own it, I believe it's licensed to DreamWorks.   
  
------------------------  
  
Luka sat outside, pondering the events of the last few hours. A soft snow had begun to fall, but Luka barely noticed it. He couldn't believe what had happened. Tears ran down Luka's face too. Flashbacks of the earlier hours blazed through his mind. The look of Harmony's eyes when they discovered the bullets weren't blanks. The naïve look when she was rushed into the trauma room. The soft, musical quality her voice possessed when she told him she loved him. The tears that ran down her face, when she figured out that little could be done to save her. The sound of the monitor when her heart stopped. The hollow, lifeless sound of his own voice when he shocked her heart. The waiting. The waiting for the inevitable. Every single person in that trauma room knew what was destined to happen, but no one wanted to acknowledge it. He knew there was almost no way that Harmony would make it out alive. He had seen it with his own eyes. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Romano and Elizabeth - they were the best surgeons at County - he just didn't have faith in Harmony's body. Her mental will would not be lacking anything, but her physical stamina wouldn't be enough. He couldn't help but think that he had brought this on. Every time he loved someone, they either died or left him. He had to be cursed.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Doctor Weaver?"   
  
Kerry looked up from Harmony's medical record. She was just filling out what had happened. "Yes?"   
  
"I'm Detective Curtis," the man said. "I'm here to investigate the shooting."   
  
Kerry nodded. "Thank-you for coming."  
  
"Can I ask you a few questions about the shooting?"   
  
"Uh, sure," Kerry said, motioning to the chairs. "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
The detective took a seat in one of the plastic chairs. "How is Doctor…?"   
  
"Morris. She's in surgery right now." Kerry said sitting down next to him.   
  
"Did you see the man who shot her?"   
  
Kerry shook her head. "No. It all happened so fast."   
  
"Nothing at all?"   
  
"Well, he was wearing a black ski mask. He was maybe your height, just barely. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing any gloves. If you find the gun, you may be able to trace it to him," Kerry said.  
  
"It's highly unlikely that the weapon would be found. In truth, it would be very difficult to find this man, with the limited information we have."   
  
"I understand," Kerry said. She sighed. "Are you sure there is nothing you can do?"   
  
"It's almost certain. I'm dreadfully sorry, Doctor Weaver."   
  
Kerry nodded. "I hope the information I gave you will help."   
  
"It will," the detective assured. "In fact, here's my business card. Give me a call if you find anything else."   
  
"Thank-you," Kerry said. She sighed. She longed for revenge. Longed to avenge her friend.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Selena asked when she noticed Carter and Malucci approaching the small group. Kathryn and Katelyn looked up. Each had a hopeful look on their face, optimistic that the two residents would have some satisfactory information for them.   
  
"Well, she's up in surgery right now," Carter began.  
  
"Is that good?" Katelyn asked.   
  
"Uh, well, she's not dead," Malucci said.   
  
"But…" Carter started.   
  
"But what?" Selena snapped, the stress of the evening wearing on her.   
  
"She sustained quite a few serious wounds…"   
  
"…And she stopped breathing for a few moments…" Malucci continued. Kathryn gasped.   
  
"Oh, god," Selena muttered.   
  
"Is that going to affect her?" Katelyn asked.   
  
"Of that, I'm unsure," Carter admitted. "She wasn't out very long but that doesn't mean that it didn't cause brain damage."  
  
"Brain damage!"   
  
"That's very rare, I doubt it will happen to Harmony," Malucci said in assurance.   
  
Carter looked up and noticed Kerry talking to the detective behind Katelyn. The shared a glance for a moment. Kerry's eyes were filled with pain and her face was pained as well. Then they both returned to the conversations they were engaged in.   
  
"Can we see her?" Katelyn asked.   
  
Carter shook his head. "Doctor Romano instated a new policy. No one can watch surgeries save medical students."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"How long will surgery take?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Hard to say," Malucci said. "Normally, it can take anywhere from two to four hours, but that is excluding complications."   
  
"Complications?" Selena gasped.   
  
"PEA is a very serious case," Malucci explained half-heartedly   
  
"What exactly is PEA?"   
  
"Well, it's rather like a blood clot, but larger and more dangerous," Carter explained. "But don't worry. Doctor Romano and Doctor Corday are the most qualified surgeons in the city, maybe even the county."   
  
The trio didn't look anymore relieved. Carter didn't feel any more relived. He didn't really believe the Harmony would make it out of surgery. Lucy had died from PEA. He now didn't think that anyone could make it out of PEA.   
  
"Should we stay here?" Katelyn asked.   
  
Malucci shook his head. "No. It's very late and I don't think Harmony will be out anytime soon."   
  
"Dave's right," Carter added. "Who knows when she'll get out? And she may not be conscious right away. You girls need your sleep. We'll call you if anything happens or when she gets out."   
  
The women nodded. The stood up and left. Not one of them could believe what had happened. It seemed so strange that a couple of hours ago, they were prepared to go to dinner with Harmony. Now she was as good as dead. The next rendezvous they would be having with Harmony would probably be her funeral.  
  
"You handled that well," Malucci said, watching the trio leave.   
  
"Thanks. I wasn't so sure I was going to make it with out breaking down, " Carter admitted. "You did well too."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Carter shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this happened. God damnit, it's so much like Lucy."   
  
"I know," Dave said. "Come on. Let's go over to Doc Magoo's or something."   
  
Carter nodded and the two left the ER in silence.   
  
------------------------  
  
"How's her pressure?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Low," Lisa - a nurse - responded.   
  
"Damnit," Elizabeth muttered, glancing at Romano. "I can't believe this," she said.   
  
"Neither can I, but disbelief isn't going to save Doctor Morris's life," Romano snapped. He discovered that he liked the young doctor. Ever since he had met her on the day of her interview, he had known that she would be a valuable addition to the ER staff. He didn't want to loose her now.   
  
------------------------  
  
Lanai Tucker walked sluggishly into Doc Magoo's. She was tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to got to sleep. She was beginning to question her career choice. Harmony was the doctor in charge of her instruction while she was at County General. She had considered Harmony a friend. She could believe that the woman was dying. She sighed and slunk down at one of the stools.   
  
"Black coffee with sugar please," she muttered to the waitress.   
  
"To stay or to go?" was the curt reply.   
  
"To stay," Lanai said.   
  
"Hey, Lanai!"   
  
Lanai turned around to see Doctor Carter and Doctor Malucci at a corner booth. Malucci motioned at her to sit down. She walked over. "How's it going?" she asked, sitting next to Malucci.   
  
"Okay, I guess," Carter replied. "We just talked to a few of Harmony's friends."   
  
"God, that must have been rather difficult," Lanai commented. The waitress brought her the coffee. "Thanks," she muttered and began to dig in her pocket for the money she needed.   
  
"Put it on my tab," Malucci said, tying to grin at Lanai. She did her best to smile back.   
  
"Yeah, it was. Especially since this case is so similar to one last year," Carter commented.   
  
"What type?" Lanai asked.   
  
Malucci and Carter exchanged glances. They often forgot that the new med-students didn't know about last February.   
  
"Well, last February, a med-student and a resident were attacked by a schizophrenic patient. The med-student was killed. And, the resident sits before you," Carter explained quickly.   
  
"You?" Lanai asked in shock.   
  
Carter slowly nodded. "Lucy - that was the med student's name - went into PEA right before she died. I guess Harmony's circumstance reminds me of Lucy's death."   
  
"It's very similar," Malucci added. I was even here - at Doc Magoo's - when I heard the news that Lucy…hadn't made it."   
  
"Wow, I never knew that happened. Is that why Doctor Weaver and Doctor Romano and Doctor Kovac were all so tense?"   
  
"Partly. Kerry has become good friends with Harmony over the past few months, Romano didn't want to lose another employee because we're already way understaffed. And Luka loves Harmony so much, this is like watching his wife die," Carter explained.   
  
"Doctor Kovac was married?"   
  
"Yes. When he lived in Croatia. She was killed during the war."   
  
Lanai sipped her coffee in shock. She was shocked. She had learned so much about her co-workers in the past fifteen minutes. "Wow," she murmured. "I guess everyone isn't as happy as they look.   
  
Carter smiled at the girl's innocence. "No one is every as happy as they look," he said, picking up a menu.   
  
"How can you eat at a time like this?" Lanai asked.   
  
"I don't know," Carter said with sincerity.   
  
------------------------  
  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could  
  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
  
------------------------  
  
"Hey."  
  
Luka looked up to face Abby. "Hello. Are you going home?"   
  
"Nah, I couldn't. Are you going to be all right?" she asked. "I'm going over to Doc Magoo's. Want to come?"   
  
"Sure." Luka stood up and they began to walk to the café.   
  
"I know this is heard for you," Abby began.   
  
"You have no idea," Luka muttered. "I feel that every time I fall in love with someone, that person dies or leaves me. I don't know what to do."   
  
"Harmony's not dead yet," Abby pointed out. "I bet she'll make through and shock all of us," she prophesied.   
  
"I think you're the most optimistic person here," Luka commented.   
  
"You know she'll give 'em hell before she gives up."  
  
Luka sighed. "You're right. I just wish we knew something about how she's doing."   
  
"Damn Romano's policy."   
  
Luka smiled a half smile. "That's right, damn Romano's policy." They walked into the café.   
  
"Hey guys!" Malucci yelled.   
  
Abby and Luka walked up. Abby slid in next to Carter and Luka pulled up a chair.   
  
"So, what do we do now?" Abby asked.   
  
"Wait, I guess," Carter said, glancing out the window at the hospital. The snow had gotten a bit heavier and an ambulance rolled up.   
  
"Think they'll need us?" Lanai asked.   
  
"They'll page us if they do," Malucci pointed out.   
  
"True," Lanai said. The mood was tense as they waited for some sort of news to come concerning Harmony.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Good work Lizzy," Romano said as he and Elizabeth scrubbed out. Harmony had been moved to a post-op room and was still unconscious.   
  
"Think she'll be all right?" Elizabeth asked softly, glancing back at the post-op room.   
  
"Lizzy, she'll be fine," Romano said with assurance.   
  
"We thought that with Lucy too," Elizabeth pointed out.   
  
Romano nodded. "Don't worry. Harmony is much more stable that Lucy was," he pointed out. "How about you run down to Doc Magoo's?"   
  
"Why?" Elizabeth asked, confused.   
  
"I have a feeling that's where most of the ER is right now."   
  
Elizabeth nodded and ran downstairs.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Here comes Elizabeth," Luka announced. Elizabeth was pushing against the wind, her eyes closed and her arm up, shielding herself.   
  
Elizabeth came in and stomped her feet.   
  
"How is she?" everyone asked simultaneously.   
  
"She's going to make it," Elizabeth said, a smile crossing her face.   
  
A sigh of relief rippled through the group and Luka felt as if a huge stone had been lifted from his shoulders.   
  
Abby leaned over to Luka. "Told you so," she said, a smile creeping across her face.   
  
Luka smiled back. "You were."   



	12. Part Twelve

Part Twelve  
  
Elizabeth got back to the post-op room about the time Harmony was waking up. Elizabeth was greatly relieved that Harmony wasn't having any more complications. Harmony smiled slightly when she saw Elizabeth and in a moment caught sight of Luka outside the room. Her smile got larger and she tried to lift her arm to wave. After a few tries, she got her arm up and waved slightly. Luka smiled sadly from outside the post-op. It was very painful to watch Harmony try to wave.   
  
Elizabeth motioned to Luka to come in. "I'm going to let Luka come in, okay," she said. "But you can't talk yet. So I don't want you to try. Understand?"   
  
Harmony nodded. Luka walked in and sat down next to her.   
  
"Come get me if anything happens," Elizabeth instructed. "I'll be in the OR lounge."   
  
"Okay," Luka said. Elizabeth left and Luka looked at Harmony. She looked so small lying there. Her dark green eyes were clouded with pain and fear. Her light skin had turned an unearthly alabaster color and her dark hair looked out of place on her pallid cheek. He smiled down at her. "You gave us quite a scare," he said, brushing her bangs off her forehead. She smiled back at him, wishing she could explain how she felt.   
  
------------------------  
  
Carter entered his house, his footsteps echoed across the tile floor. As far as he could see, no one was up yet. It was a Saturday morning, and his grandparents always slept in on Saturdays. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked up the expansive staircase to his own apartments. He knew his grandparents hated when he didn't call them, but he couldn't help it. He also knew his grandparents wanted him to leave emergency medicine. He couldn't ever do that either. He loved his job too much. Even with all its ups and downs. He scribbled a note explaining what had happened to his grandparents and began to get ready for bed. It was at that time he released how much his back hurt. It was odd, because he had been on a medication that Kerry had given him, but tonight the pain was becoming very intense. He passed by the medicine cabinet many times as he got ready for bed and each time he was tempted. Finally, he flung the door open and grabbed one of his old painkillers - he didn't know why he still had them - and took two. Without thinking about what he had done, he put it away and snuggled into bed. He was too tired to realize what he had done.   
  
------------------------  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she walked into her house. She set the paper down on the coffee table. She was extremely worn out. It had been a long time since she had pulled an all-nighter like this. She flopped onto the couch and rubbed her temples out of habit.   
  
"Busy night?"   
  
Elizabeth looked at her fiancé. Mark had a bowl of cereal and was leaning against the doorpost. She smiled softly. "Yeah, you might say that. Harmony got shot last night. I did the operation with Robert," she explained, rolling onto her back on the couch.   
  
"Is she okay? We didn't have another Lucy did we?" Mark asked sitting down on an overstuffed chair.   
  
"She made it through nicely," Elizabeth said.   
  
Mark smiled. "That's good." Elizabeth started to drift off and Mark picked up the paper.   
  
Elizabeth opened and eye. "You weren't up all night were you?"   
  
"Nah, I went to bed when it became apparent you weren't coming home tonight."   
  
"When was that?"   
  
"One, maybe."   
  
"Ah. What time is it now?"   
  
"Seven-ish."   
  
"Damn."   
  
Mark sighed and opened the paper. "There's an article about Harmony in here," he commented.   
  
"Mph," Elizabeth replied.   
  
"How about you go upstairs and get some sleep?" Mark suggested, tearing himself from the article.   
  
"Fine," Elizabeth muttered and walked upstairs to the bedroom.   
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony's green eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to focus them. When she did, the first thing she noticed was Luka.   
  
"Hi sleepyhead," he whispered. She smiled and began to try to talk. Luka frowned. "You'd better not try that. They had to trac you, and I'm not sure if your vocal chords are up to snuff yet. You can probably whisper though." She frowned and sighed. Luka decided to change the subject. "You made the front page," he commented, handing her the Chicago Sun Times after she had sat up. Harmony began to read the article.   
  
County Hospital Employee Attacked  
By: Mallory Kurth  
  
Yesterday, County General Hospital ER staff was rocked by the attack of their friend and fellow employee, Doctor Harmony Morris. Doctor Morris, and attending at the hospital was relatively new to the staff. She had come to the hospital in September 2000 from Nairobi, Kenya. At approximately seven-fifteen last night, the young woman was shot by an unknown gunman. The attacker allegedly had entered the building without any cause, demanding that the staff put their hands up. Doctor Morris ran to the nearest telephone to call for help. When the phone was destroyed, she tried to get her cell phone only to be hit. She was rushed into the nearest trauma room where her co-workers worked on her for close to an hour. Then she was rushed to the operating room due to complications.  
Detective Harvey Curtis interviewed Kerry Weaver, the Chief of Emergency Services at the hospital, after the attack and found that the assailant was about five-foot six and wore a black ski mask. If any information about this man can be brought forward, please call Detective Curtis at the police station…  
  
Harmony looked up from the article, a bewildered look on her face. "This is really boring," she whispered.   
  
"I know. But I thought you'd like to see it," Luka said.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be sure to put it in my scrapbook," she responded.   
  
Luka smiled. "It's good to see you up. We were very worried about you. It didn't look very good for you when they took you up to the OR."   
  
"I was so damn scared when I blacked out. I was afraid I would never see you again. God, that was probably the worst thing I have ever experienced in my life!" Harmony admitted, looking up at Luka. "And I mean it. I really do love you."   
  
Luka smiled gently down at her. "I love you too," he whispered. They kissed each other passionately.   
  
Harmony began giggling. "I bet you never thought you'd be kissing me in the hospital like this today," she said.  
  
"I knew I'd be kissing you, I just never thought you'd be in a hospital bed," Luka replied.  
  
Harmony laughed again. She was glad she had someone like Luka to help her through her accident.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Great, you're up," Romano announced, bursting into room 201.   
  
Harmony glanced at him. She was hoping for someone a little, um more pleasant. She mentally slapped herself. He did help save your life, she reminded herself.   
  
Romano busied himself with checking Harmony's stats. When he was satisfied that they were normal, he turned his attention back to Harmony. She looked tired, and her eyes were dark, just with the events from the last fifty hours. His expression softened and he sat down next to her. "I thought you might want to see this," he said, handing her the case study from her surgery.   
  
She smiled. "Thanks." She flipped through the first few pages. "What was the crit count coming into the OR?" she asked with an air of professionally that was odd for someone looking at their own chart.   
  
"One sixty."   
  
She nodded and glanced through the rest of the study. "Thank-you for giving up your night to work on me. And if you see Elizabeth, tell her thank-you for me."   
  
Romano cracked a small smile. "I didn't want to loose the one person who can get the last word with me."   
  
Harmony laughed.   
  
"I'll want you up in the next few hours," he said.   
  
Harmony saluted him. "I can do," she promised as Romano left.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Can I go to Chicago?" Jessi Johnson asked, looking up from the paper to face Cara.   
  
"Why would you want to go to Chicago?" the woman asked. Jessi considered her adoptive mother for a moment. The woman was in her forties, and she always held her mousy brown hair up in a severe bun. Her face was pursed, like she had just eaten a lemon. Cara always got that look when she heard of Chicago, especially when Jessi spoke of it. She hadn't been very happy when Jessi wanted to meet her mother and was even more distraught when Doctor Morris had shown up in Albany to see Jessi. Cara was shocked at how attractive Harmony had become. Disregarding the twenty-year age gap between the two women, Harmony was just more of a nice person. She had told the entire story to Jessi and Jessi had forgiven her. They had even started a friendship. Cara was hoping this relationship would be broken if Harmony forgot Jessi's birthday. But January seventh came and there was a gift for Jessi.   
  
"Look at this," Jessi said, showing the paper to Cara. "Mom got shot."   
  
Cara grabbed the paper. "Really?" she asked, hoping Jessi wanted to attend the funeral.   
  
"She didn't die. I wanted to see her while she's in the hospital," Jessi explained.   
  
Cara threw up her hands. "Jess, I'm sorry, we don't have that kind of money…"   
  
Jacques Johnson came in. "Don't let her lead you on like that, Jessi. Of course you can go."   
  
Jessi pumped her arm. "I'm going to go pack!"   
  
As soon as Jessi had ran out of the room, Cara turned on Jacques. "Why did you do that?" she hissed.   
  
"Cara, you knew that some day Jessi would get close to her real mother," Jacques began.   
  
"She's a slut!"   
  
"Harmony? No. She made a mistake. You made mistakes, Cara."   
  
Cara rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, cursing Harmony Morris for turning her family against her.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Are you serious? Romano wants you up?" Luka asked.   
  
Harmony nodded. "Come on, you've got to help me. You don't want me killing myself do you?"   
  
Luka sighed. "Fine."   
  
"Okay." Harmony began to get up slowly.   
  
"You'd better slow down…"   
  
"Luka, if I go any slower I'm going to be an old woman before I get out of her," Harmony pointed out.   
  
"Put your arm around my shoulders," Luka instructed.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Now, I'm going gently lift you up. Ready?"   
  
"Yup," Harmony said. Luka lifted her up and she tried to stand, but plopped back onto the bed. She started laughing. "I must look like Bambi or something," she commented. "I didn't know you could get sea legs if you haven't used your legs for a few days."   
  
"I guess so."   
  
They tried a few more times and finally they got Harmony up. And with a few more ties Harmony was limping around the room.   
  
She smiled. "I guess I won't need those crutches after all," she said.   
  
------------------------  
  
Kerry walked quietly into room 201. Harmony was sitting in a chair, bathed in sunlight and reading. "Hi," she said softly.   
  
Harmony looked up. "Good afternoon Kerry. How are things down in the ER?"   
  
"Mark's back," Kerry said.   
  
"That's great. How's he doing?"   
  
"So-so. He mixes up pronouns a lot. Like he'll say where is he when he means she and visa versa. He has mood swings too. It's kinda scary."   
  
"Weird. Has the neurologist seen him yet?"   
  
"I don't know. How are you doing?"   
  
"Pretty good. I can walk around fairly well and pain is relative," Harmony reported.   
  
"That's good."   
  
Harmony studied Kerry. "You look worried. What's wrong?"   
  
Kerry sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be."   
  
"I guess I'm just really worried about you."   
  
"I'll be fine," Harmony promised.   
  
Kerry smiled. "That I'm sure of. I need to be getting back downstairs. I left Malucci in charge."   
  
"Oh, I'm not sure if that was a smart move." Harmony grinned. "See you later Kerry."   
  
"Bye."   
  
------------------------  
  
There was a soft scratching at the door and a little boy came into Harmony's room. "Hi," he said. He was dressed in the scrub-like pajamas all patients wore. He was about five years old and had a shock of dark brown hair.   
  
Harmony smiled at him. "Are you lost?"   
  
"No. Doctor Corday said I should come visit you. She said you needed someone to come visit you while your friends were at work," the boy said.   
  
Harmony nodded. "She was right. What's your name?"   
  
"Matt. I'm a heart patient. I've been in hospitals for practically all my life. Doctor Corday is going to fix my heart for good soon," he explained. "How come you're here Doctor Morris?"   
  
"Please call me Harmony. I'm here because I was hurt very badly a few days ago and I need to get better."   
  
"But I thought doctors couldn't get sick. Or hurt," Matt said, sitting down in another chair.   
  
"I'm afraid that isn't always the case," Harmony said. "Do you have any siblings?"   
  
"No. Do you?"   
  
"I have fourteen."   
  
"Wow! Do they all live in Chicago too? Are they all doctors?"   
  
"No. I'm the only one who lives in Chicago. And I'm the only one who is a doctor too."   
  
"I have a dog," Matt said with pride.   
  
"Really? What's his name?" Harmony asked.   
  
"Billy Bob. Mom says Dad named him that. I don't know why though. Do you have any pets?"   
  
"No. I used to have a cat, but I had to leave him with friends when I moved," Harmony said. The door opened again and this time a nurse poked her head in.   
  
"There you are, Matt," she said. "You need to come back to your room."   
  
"Can I come back later?" Matt asked.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Harmony said with a smile.   
  
"I hope he hasn't bothered you, Doctor Morris," the nurse said apologetically.   
  
"Oh, no. He was great. Good medicine," Harmony said. "He's welcome to come back any time." She winked at the little boy who grinned back. "See you later Matt."   
  
"Bye Harmony," he replied, waving as he left.  
  
------------------------  
  
Harmony got a number of visitors over the next few days, most were friends who had heard of the attack and dropped by. Thus, most of the people were from Chicago. However, at the beginning of her last week at the hospital, she got an unexpected visitor.   
  
"Doctor Morris?"   
  
Harmony looked up and beamed. "Bishop. How nice of you to come by," she said.   
  
"How are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm doing better than the last time you saw me," she laughed. "Walk with me," she suggested, getting up.   
  
"Is it okay for you to do that?"   
  
"Yeah, they want to keep the blood circulating," Harmony explained as they left the room. "Plus, I need a change of scenery now and then." She laughed again. "Now I know how my patients feel. How are you?"   
  
"I'm slowly getting better," the bishop said. "But this weather isn't helping much."   
  
"I know the feeling. I've been in Africa for four years. So, seeing snow is kinda cool. But the sentiment wears out it's welcome very quickly. Right now, I'd love to see some sunshine and grass," Harmony explained. "But we'll be begging for it come July."   
  
"That's the truth," the bishop smiled. "How is Doctor Kovac?"   
  
"I guess he's handling this well. When I see him, he's fine - I guess. He hasn't really said anything about the night of the accident."   
  
"Accident?"   
  
"I don't want to call it an attack. Don't ask me why. It's just awkward, I suppose," Harmony explained. "I'm sorry he burst out like that. He doesn't like to see people who have hurt others…turn out on the top, so to say. He was involved in the war in Croatia and he had a couple personal traumas. It's affected him in that way," Harmony continued. By this time they had gotten to the large window at the end of the hall. "How's the temperature out there?" she asked, appreciating something to change the subject to.   
  
"Cold. There's a bad wind coming in. Mixed with the one off the lake it's really cold."   
  
"Maybe I should be glad that I'm in here," Harmony joked.   
  
"Perhaps."   
  
"Harmony!"   
  
Harmony turned to see Jessi running down the hall. She grinned as the teen got to where she was standing. They embraced and introductions were made.   
  
"Did you come her on your own?" Harmony asked.   
  
"Nah, Cara came too. Reluctantly," Jessi added. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm doing well," Harmony stated for the millionth time. "How are you? Will you be in Chicago long?"   
  
"I'm fine. I'm only in Chicago for a few days. Cara wouldn't let me stay any longer."   
  
"Why isn't Cara here?" the bishop asked.   
  
"We're not on great terms with one another," Harmony explained, as they reentered the room. She shrugged. "And I'm rather glad she's not here."   
  
------------------------  
  
At long last the day for Harmony to go home arrived. She started to change her clothes. It seemed so strange to pull on the red sweater and black slacks. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Is it just me, or have you changed? She asked herself, pulling on her scarf and leather jacket. She left the room.   
  
"Good-bye Doctor Morris," a nurse said, waving to Harmony as she left. Harmony smiled and waved back. She walked out to the parking lot. Her blue bug was waiting for her, just as she had left it. She got in, praying that it would start. Don't be silly, of course it will start. It's brand new! She began to drive and she thought about her life. It really wasn't supposed to turn out like this. No, it could have been - and almost was - much different.   
  
Harmony's family was on of the most prominent in Tucson. They were also one of the richest. As a member of the family, Harmony was expected to follow a career that would heighten the family name. More of a fluff job than real work. She was also expected to be cultured. That's why soon after her third birthday, her mother took her to Madame Huang's violin studio. Madame Huang was a Japanese woman who was a student of Shinzi Susuki himself. She was the best violin teacher on the west coast, maybe even the entire United States. Thus, it was Harmony began her career as a violinist. Soon, it became apparent that Harmony had a natural talent for the violin. In fact, at the age of five she performed Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor in concert for the first time. She was quite a natural and she progressed rapidly. When she finished high school, the question of higher education came into play. Harmony's parents wanted her to continue he musical studies in New York, where there was a prestigious college for serious students. They wanted Harmony to become a professional violinist. Harmony; however, had other ideas. While in high school, she had fallen in love with biology and was considering medicine or some other biological career. After many nights of arguments, it was decided the Harmony would begin premed at Columbia University in New York City. And, after that, Harmony had never considered a musical career again.   
  
Driving through Chicago, Harmony remembered those times. After all of this, they seemed a millennium ago. She smiled as parts of the Toccata floated through her mind. Before she knew it, she was back home. Walking into the house, her footsteps echoing, she felt the house was empty. She had missed it, though.   
  
"I'm Home!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She smiled to herself. She hadn't realized how homesick she had really been. It was good to be home.   
  
------------------------  
  
Luka walked into the house, a bit worried at how Harmony would be. He was greeted by strains of Toccata and Fugue in D minor. He smiled, glad to know that Harmony was back home.   



	13. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen  
  
Valentine's Day:  
  
Harmony opened the door, to reveal Carter. She was taken slightly aback. "Carter. Come in. Are you off today?"   
  
Carter shook his head. "No. My shift hasn't started yet."   
  
"Oh." Harmony led him into the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"   
  
"Coffee, if you have it."   
  
"Of course. How could I function if we didn't? I'll be right back." She smiled and left. The kitchen was across the hall. She returned in a few moments with the coffee. "So, what brings you by?"   
  
"Just checking on you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come by when you were in the hospital."   
  
Harmony just smiled. "That's okay," she assured him.   
  
"Are you and Luka doing anything for Valentine's Day?"   
  
"We're going to try to go to dinner, that is if we can get an okay from Elizabeth. How about you?"   
  
"I don't have anyone to do something with."  
  
Harmony rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it. You could ask Abby to do something. Or Kathryn. She was over here the other day and that's all she would talk about. You. John this, and John that. She told me the funniest story about when you were young…"   
  
"Oh my god, she told you the piranha story!?!"   
  
Harmony giggled. "Yup. In all its glorious detail!"   
  
Carter held his head in his hands. "I can not believe she told you that."   
  
"Me either, come to think of it," Harmony commented. "No, but I'm serious. You should take her out tonight. I know she'd appreciate it."  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to go out today."   
  
"Oh god, does this have to do with your attack?" Harmony asked.   
  
"Are you wearing Luka's sweater?" John asked.   
  
Harmony looked down at her shirt, which was actually Luka's sweater. "Yeah, so?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"You can't run from your past forever."   
  
"I'm not running."   
  
"You are too. You could have brought up Luka's sweater any time, but you chose when I asked you about your attack."   
  
"I have something to tell you," John said.   
  
Harmony just looked at him with a disappointed look on her face.   
  
"The night of your attack…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, I sorta took two of my old painkillers…"   
  
"Are you nuts?!" Harmony screamed.  
  
"I didn't really think about it."   
  
"Obviously. God, you screwed your entire summer and almost your career at a drug rehab. Do you really want to go back there?"   
  
"No…I just, I was tired, but I was thinking about Lucy, and well, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep."   
  
"Have you told Kerry?"   
  
"No."   
  
"John, you have to. You can't keep something like this a secret forever," Harmony said, her voice softening.   
  
Carter looked at her. This was the first time she had ever called him "John."   
  
"Are you going to tell her?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Harmony refrained from saying anything, but longed to tell him what she thought. "Today must be tough for you," she said.   
  
"Yeah. I'm still guilty, I guess."   
  
"Would you have married her?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's a simple yes or no question. If Lucy had survived, would you have married her?"   
  
"I don't know. Why does it matter?"   
  
"Well, you have a right to feel bad. Sure, I'll give you that one. But how can you think it's your fault?"   
  
"I left her in there. Alone."   
  
"You didn't know she was in danger. That Paul was dangerous. You're as guilty as Luka, or Mark, or Kerry, or myself. It isn't your fault. We all make mistakes."   
  
"You don't understand…"   
  
"I do. I do. There have been many things I've done in my life that I thought I could have avoided, if I just thought. I couldn't have." Harmony sighed. "I used to have a fifteenth brother, one year younger than I. He died of a drug overdose at the age of sixteen. I don't want to see that happen again." She shrugged. "You control your life. Just remember that it's very fragile. You saw Lucy die. I don't want to see you die."   
  
Carter studied Harmony. "Thanks. I've got to go. See you later."   
  
Harmony nodded. "Good-bye. And good-luck."   
  
------------------------  
  
Luka came home to find Harmony on the couch, reading. Soft jazz music was playing in the background. "Hey," he said.   
  
Harmony looked up. "Hi. How are you? How'd the shift go?"   
  
"Fine, I guess. Is that my sweater?"   
  
Harmony nodded mischievously. "Yup."  
  
"Why are you wearing my sweater?"   
  
"'Cause this house is cold," Harmony said simply.  
  
"You could turn up the thermostat," Luka pointed out.   
  
"I'm a lazy bum."   
  
"Yeah, I agree with that!"   
  
"Hey!" Harmony protested. Luka laughed to himself and began to leave the room. Harmony grinned and threw a pillow at him. It hit him squarely on the back of the neck and he turned around.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"Calling me a lazy bum."   
  
"I didn't call you one. I simply agreed with you."   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"I just want my sweater back."   
  
Harmony rolled her eyes. "You're not even wearing it. You're wearing that horrid bright blue shirt that you know I hate."   
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?"   
  
"I don't know. I just don't like it."   
  
"You are so strange," Luka observed.   
  
Harmony glared at him and threw another pillow.   
  
"You have a good aim for someone who should be sick."   
  
"Oh really. Well, you should see me when I'm well."   
  
Luka laughed and threw one of the pillows at Harmony. Soon, they were involved in an all out pillow war.   
  
------------------------  
A little while later, after both Luka and Harmony had gotten tired of acting like three-year-olds and Luka had managed to get Harmony to relinquish his sweater, they went out to dinner.   
  
"You look great," Luka said as they sat down.   
  
"I was about to say the same thing to you," Harmony said. "I'm glad you made this reservation. This place is packed," she commented, glancing around.   
  
Luka nodded. "I guess we aren't doing anything new."   
  
"Guess who came over today."   
  
"I haven't a clue," Luka admitted.   
  
"Carter."   
  
"What did he have to say?"   
  
Harmony thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about the narcotics. "He just wanted to say hi on his way to County."   
  
"Good. I was worried when he didn't stop by while you were in the hospital."   
  
Harmony raised an eyebrow. "Why?"   
  
"Well, you two are good friends. It was just weird."   
  
Harmony shrugged. "I suppose so."   
  
A waitress came and they ordered.   
  
"I was thinking," Harmony began. "Do you think we'll ever break up?"   
  
"Do you want to?" Luka asked suspiciously.   
  
Harmony laughed. "No. I was just thinking. Think we'll ever get married? Or will we be one of those couples who never get married?"   
  
Luka reflected for a moment. "I don't know." He said finally. "We'll have to wait and see."   
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
"That was one of the best nights I have had in a long time," Harmony said.   
  
"I agree," Luka said. He noticed that Harmony was looking a little…ragged? He tried to ignore the biting feeling as they go ready for bed. But when it didn't dissipate, he broached the subject. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, as she climbed into bed.   
  
Harmony sighed, snuggling up next to Luka. "I'm tired," she admitted. "Not just in body anymore. Soul too. I'm tired of skulking around here all day. Tired of the pain. Tired of taking those damn little blue pills. Tired of waiting seven hours to take two more of those damn little pills. Tired of pretending those damn little pills work. Tired of people coming to visit me and give me their pity. Tired of having to deal with other people's problems."   
  
"Whose problems?" Luka asked suddenly, surprising Harmony.   
  
"Remember when I told you that Carter came by today? Well, he didn't come over just to check on me. He told me he popped some of his old painkillers the night of the accident."   
  
"I wish you wouldn't call it an accident. It really wasn't," Luka commented.   
  
"Whatever. What am I going to do? I'm going back to work on Monday, and I don't think I'm going to be able to face him. Or Kerry," she added.   
  
"He trusted you. You have to use your best judgment," Luka said.   
  
"I know. I know. I just don't know what my best judgment IS." Harmony looked up at Luka. "I mean; Carter is one of my closest friends at County. I don't want to damage that, but I care about him too." Luka glanced down at her. "In a friendship type way. I don't want him slipping into a relapse. But if I tell Kerry, than she might fire him, but if I don't tell her she will fire him and maybe me too. But if I tell Kerry than he'll hate me for the rest of my life. And I keep beating around this bush. I'm so lost, I have no idea what I'm doing." She heaved a large sigh. "Whoever said life was easy ought to be drug out into the street and shot."   
  
Luka laughed. "You're right," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair.   
  
Harmony smiled to herself, thinking how 'right' this felt. She listened to the soft sound of Luka's heartbeat and relaxed, as its rhythm began to lull her to sleep.   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Luka whispered.   



	14. Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen  
  
"God, it's cold in here," Luka muttered, getting up and opening the shades in the room.   
  
"What?" Harmony muttered, trying to bury her head under pillows.   
  
"Did you turn down the heat last night?"   
  
"No. Why?"   
  
"Well, if you turned down the heat after I did, that would explain why it's so cold this morning," Luka explained.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Luka glanced outside at the backyard. A fresh blanket of snow covered the yard and glittered in the early morning sunlight. "Wow, it looks beautiful out there," he breathed.   
  
"That's nice," Harmony muttered.   
  
"You do start today don't you?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want," Harmony groaned.   
  
"Well, you had better get up."   
  
"Sure." Harmony slowly got up. Meanwhile, Luka went to take a shower.   
  
"SHIT!"   
  
"Oh god, what is it now," Harmony moaned, walking into the bathroom.   
  
"The water…"   
  
"Okay, I'll go check the water main." Harmony disappeared downstairs. In a few moments, she had returned, carrying a kerosene lamp and a battery-operated radio.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Looks like you won't be taking a shower after all," Harmony said, setting the lamp down, and flipping on the radio.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Power's out all over the neighborhood. I brought up the lamp so we didn't have to try to use torches to make breakfast and the radio so we know what's going on. I guess the ice storm yesterday knocked out the power," Harmony explained.   
  
"Torch?"   
  
"Flashlight."   
  
"I didn't know you had a kerosene lamp."   
  
"Yeah. You would never know when the power would go off in Kenya. We all had one." Harmony shrugged.   
  
"So, what are we going to do?"   
  
"What we do every morning. I'm lucky I took a shower last night!"   
  
Luka glared a Harmony, before leaving the bathroom to change.   
  
------------------------  
  
After a hurried breakfast, oddly accented by the pungent smell of burning kerosene, the couple left for County. It occurred to Harmony that she was suddenly rather nervous. She had no idea why, but she was.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Luka asked. They were on the El, not trusting their own cars to start. Plus, they didn't have time to dig them out of the garage.   
  
Harmony shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous, that's all."   
  
Luka nodded, not wanting to push anything this morning. They arrived five minutes late, due to the snow and clocked in quickly, not wanting to be caught by Kerry. Unfortunately she was in the doctor's lounge.   
  
"Luka, you're six minutes late!" she yelled, not noticing Harmony.   
  
"Five by my watch," he said.   
  
Kerry was about to say something in retort, but caught sight of Harmony. "Harmony!" she exclaimed as the two embraced. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Okay," Harmony said, trying to edge her way to her locker.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I'm sure," Luka put in.   
  
Harmony cracked her odd, half smile. "I'm fine, Kerry. Really."   
  
Kerry nodded and left.   
  
Harmony turned back to Luka. "We're even."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I got Kerry of your case, and you got her off mine. We're even, " Harmony repeated. She opened her locker and grabbed her lab coat. "What ever happened to my old lab coat?" she asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, this one is obviously new. They misspelled 'Morris' on the other one. I spell it with two "T's." They only had one on the old one," Harmony said nonchalantly. "Plus the old one was pretty crappy after the…" she glanced up at Luka, "attack."   
  
"Hey, it's the martyr!"  
  
"Hello Malucci," Harmony said, not even looking up.   
  
"So, did'ya miss me?"   
  
"Do I really want to answer that?" Harmony asked, smiling. "In truth Malucci, I missed everyone. Including you."   
  
"Oh, by the way, Kerry wanted to talk to you," Malucci added, beaming.   
  
"Okay. I'll see you some time, Luka." She left the room and headed toward the admit.   
  
"Welcome back Harmony," Frank said. "We missed you."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"There you are!" Kerry said.  
  
"I just saw you," Harmony pointed out.   
  
"Just come over here to chairs." They sat down. "I needed to discuss work hours with you."   
  
"Okay…"   
  
"I don't want to start you on a full shift right now. I'm thinking only six hours for the first week or two and we'll slowly increase time. How does that sound to you?"   
  
Harmony shrugged. "Sounds fine. So, I'm out of here around two?"   
  
"Precisely."   
  
"Okay. Do you want me start on traumas?"   
  
"Only if they need you."   
  
Harmony nodded. "Well then, I guess I better get started." She got up and started walking to the board. Then she stopped and turned around. "Um, Kerry?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Carter…" She stopped, catching sight of him, talking to Luka.   
  
"What about Carter?"   
  
You've got to tell her. Come on Harmony, this is for Carter! Harmony glanced at Carter again, who had noticed that she was talking to Kerry. He had a look on his face that said: Please don't tell her! Harmony sighed. "Well, Valentine's Day was last week, and I was wondering if he was reacting poorly."  
  
Kerry furrowed her brow. "Why no. He seemed to do fine."   
  
"Good. I just didn't want him to do anything stupid. I've got to go now. I hope I haven't gotten you worried or anything."   
  
"No. We were a little concerned as the day approached."   
  
Harmony tried to smile. "Thanks." She went over the board and tried to ignore Carter. Unfortunately, he approached her.   
  
"Hey you! I didn't know you were starting today!"   
  
"Did I forget to tell you?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"You're looking good," Carter said, "a lot better than the last time you were here."   
  
Harmony moaned. "Cut the crap Carter. I didn't tell her. Come here." She steered him into to an empty room.   
  
"You didn't tell her? I knew you wouldn't!"   
  
"You have to tell her Carter."   
  
"I can't."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"She'll send me back to Atlanta. Or fire me!"   
  
"Carter, I'm not going to tell her, and she'll kill both of us when she finds out and finds out that I didn't tell her. I tired to tell her a minute ago and I couldn't. That doesn't mean I won't next time. She'll be less lenient if you tell her than if I tell her. And I'm not going to spend my time covering your ass, understand?"   
  
Carter nodded. He was seeing a whole new side of Harmony with this issue. "Yeah, I'll tell her soon."   
  
"Today," Harmony said stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"Today," Carter agreed reluctantly, leaving the room.   
  
------------------------  
  
"Harmony, they need you in trauma two. GSW!" Chuny yelled, passing her in the hall.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Just go!"   
  
Harmony ran into the room, not really excited about seeing a GSW. "What do you need?" she asked, jumping into the action.   
  
"An attending," Abby answered.   
  
Harmony rolled her eyes and grabbed the chart.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Get her into trauma one, and get her on 4mgs of saline!"   
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Harmony?"   
  
"Uh, yeah. Get some saline, and some, uh…morphine," Harmony replied.   
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Haleh asked.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Where is your god now?"  
  
"Luka stop!"   
  
"Just lie down…Abby get a gurney!"   
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
The shrill drone of the monitor snapped Harmony back to attention this time.   
  
"We've lost a pulse!" Haleh announced.   
  
"Charge the paddles to…um, fifteen!" Harmony yelled, becoming more and more disoriented.   
  
"Paddles charged!" They were handed to her.   
  
"Clear!" Harmony waited…  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Luka, I love you…"   
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Cle…" her voice trailed off. This was too much. She couldn't stay here.   
  
"Harmony?"   
  
"Harmony trust the paddles back at Haleh. "I can't do this," she stammered. "I have to get out of here…"   
  
"Harmony, where are you going?" Abby asked. "We need a doctor!"   
  
"Find Kovac!"   
  
This took all the nurses back. Harmony never called Luka by his last name.   
  
"He's not here…"   
  
"Get Mark, Carter, I don't care," Harmony snapped and ran from the room. She ran down the hall past Kerry.   
  
"Harmony?"   
  
Harmony ignored Kerry and ran outside. She flung herself down on the bench and - for the first time since her attack - broke down crying. And there she remained. Crying. All alone.   



	15. Part Fifteen

Part Fifteen  
  
Harmony picked up the phone. She was back home, after her shift. She was worried about Carter - of course - and really didn't believe that he had told Kerry. She was worried about Luka too. She knew something was bothering him. He had been moody - sort of - ever since her attack, and she didn't think it was her brush with death. He seemed… Oh, she didn't know. She hadn't really seen him at work, since he had gone somewhere today. But overall, all this was really beginning to get under her skin. She sighed and dialed a number.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
Good, he's home. God, I need someone to talk to. "Tony?"   
  
"Harmony? What's up? Are you ---"   
  
"Ask me if I feeling okay and I will seriously kill you," Harmony snapped.   
  
"Whoa, Harm, calm down. I take it you get that asked a lot, hun?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, what's the reason for the call?"   
  
"Uh, yeah. Well, I have a lot on my mind and I have to talk to someone."   
  
"What about your friends in Chicago?"   
  
"This is kinda concerning two of them, and if I talk to Kerry, I'll get Carter in trouble, and… Well, it's complex."   
  
"Okay, try me."   
  
Harmony sighed. "You know my friend John? Well, he went to Atlanta because he was addicted to drugs and when he came back, he thought he was…what do you call it?"   
  
"Clean?"   
  
"Yeah, that's right. So, the night I was shot, he ended up popping some of his old painkillers."   
  
"Oh, that wasn't smart."   
  
"I know," Harmony agreed, "and then he came over here in Valentine's Day and told me that he had taken the pills. So, I told him to tell Kerry, our supervisor."  
  
"And?"   
  
"Well, he said he would, but I'm on shortened shifts, so I don't know if he did and I'm worried sick," Harmony said.   
  
"Okay…"  
  
"And I'm worried about Luka ---"   
  
"Your boyfriend?"   
  
"Right. Because he's been acting kinda depressed lately and I don't know why…"   
  
"Why don't you ask him?"   
  
"Well…"   
  
"Look, Harm, I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure you can figure this out on your own."   
  
"I caught you in the middle of dinner, didn't I?"   
  
"Yeah, sort of."   
  
"I'm sorry. I'll let you go now. See you later," Harmony said and hung up. She sighed. That had been no help at all. She never saw any of her friends outside of work anymore. Selena had a new boyfriend, Mike and Katelyn were always wrapped up in on case or another, as they were both crime scene investigators. She had no idea where Kathryn got off to, and it really didn't matter anyway, as she couldn't talk to her about Carter anyway. She trusted Kerry, but again, Carter would be a sore subject. Maybe she could talk to her about Luka. Abby was nice, but not someone she could confide in. Elizabeth was wrapped up in Mark, and she didn't really know Deb. She had friends in Kenya, but phone calls were out of the question. Maybe and old professor. She laughed to herself. Perhaps the professor who only spoke Croatian. Tony was her closest sibling, and he didn't seem to care. She sighed again, feeling very lost indeed. She heard Luka come in. "Hi," she said, looking up from her seat on the couch. Luka looked tired and rundown. "Are you okay?"   
  
There it was again. The question that had been asked him over and over throughout the day. His whole life really. Over and over. "Are you okay?" after he had lost his family. "Are you okay?" after Carol had left. "Are you okay?" the night Harmony was shot. And his answer was always the same.   
  
"I'm fine," he said.   
  
Harmony shrugged. "Okay. What do you want for dinner?" she asked, getting up.   
  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Sure." Harmony sat back down. "Shoot."   
  
"Why do you go to church all the time?" he asked, sitting down next to her.   
  
Harmony took a moment or two in order to think about the question. Then she shrugged. "I don't really know. It's not one of those thinks I think about real often, you know? I guess it's routine. My parents always went and go now - my mom now, really. I was always expected to attend mass and when I went off to college, I did anyway. It's kinda hard not to when you're living in Rome, walking distance from the Basilica."  
  
"So you believe in God?"   
  
"I don't know. I suppose I believe in some 'higher power.' There has to be some sort of 'thing' controlling life. You know. Who lives and who dies, for the traits you'll have, stuff like that," Harmony said nonchalantly.  
  
"Do you blame this 'higher power' for your attack? For Carter's drug addiction? For…" Luka faltered and his voice began to crack.   
  
"For what happened to you in Croatia? People make choices, Luka. The mind is incredibly powerful. If I could explain it…I'd be famous, or I'd be boiled in oil. Life's a funny thing. If we could explain it, what would make it fun?" Harmony said. "What's thins about anyway?"   
  
Luka frowned. Whenever Harmony got metaphorical and philosophical on him, it annoyed him deeply. Perhaps it was because he knew she was right. "The bishop came back today," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh," Harmony said, the memories of the night she was shot, flooding back to her. She was going to say something, but Luka wasn't finished.   
  
"And I went to the cathedral with him."   
  
Harmony nodded and Luka considered her. He could tell that she was forming a statement. Probably something deep and scrutinizing. God, that was an annoying habit… Maybe not. She was just sitting there. Waiting for what he had to say next. When he remained silent, she spoke.   
  
"I don't blame you for…" Harmony began, but it was her turn to falter, searching for the appropriate word. Believe? No, that was too concrete, and false too. Care? She was getting warmer, but still, this was a touchy subject… Want. Bullseye. That was the exact word. "I don't blame you for not wanting to believe in a god," she said simply. It was true. And, she didn't want to get into a discussion - or argument - over the merits of religion verses atheism. She didn't want to move Luka to the top of her list of things to worry about. It didn't matter if he worshipped a god, a coffee cup, or nothing. She didn't really care.   
  
"What do you mean?" Luka's words cut into her thoughts, roughly dragging her back to reality. She glanced at him. His dark eyes were resting intently on her face. What do you want? She longed to ask. Why was it easier to deal with Carter? Because she loved Luka. Or so she hoped.   
  
She sighed. "If I lost my entire family because of a politician's war, I would doubt God's existence too," she said gently.   
  
"Politician's war?"   
  
"Most wars are, Luka. Think about it. World War Two, Gulf War, even the American Civil War, to an extent. While the politicians sit in the capitals, comfortable, planning their next campaigns - military and other - an their people are suffering. The leaders are never victimized, unless they're killed."   
  
It was an interesting way of looking at it. The way a person who had no idea would speak. Luka sighed. Harmony really had no idea. He continued to stare at her. Oh god, if only she knew. He longed to have a way to show her what torture, what anguish he had gone through. Was going through. Harmony was the only person who could make him forget his past. When he was with her, the searing pain was eased. But today was different. He couldn't stop thinking about, well everything. What had happened in Croatia. What the bishop had said. And now, what Harmony had said.   
  
She seemed so blasé. She had a right to be. She couldn't understand what it was like to lose your entire family. Hers was so large. It would be almost impossible to loose all of them. Moreover, she had never really fallen in love, enough to get married. She had no children - Jessi was excluded in this - and she didn't have a husband. Next, she had lived in the US for most of her life. She had never lived in a war torn country, where everyday was a struggle for your life. And she could afford her insouciance. What would it have been like? To be rich. What would it be like now? To drown your pain in money. To have a smoke screen of riches. To never have had to worry. What would it have done for him? For his family? Maybe he wouldn't be here, with Harmony. Did he want that? What if he could have saved his wife? What would have happened to Harmony? Would she have made it through the attack? Would she have gone crazy? Would she have died, thinking there was no one or nothing to live for? What if they had never met? What if…?   
  
"Luka?" Her voice was like a life preserver, rescuing him from the icy, fearful depths of his subconscious. Her face was filled with concern now. "Are you okay?"   
  
He heaved another sigh. "You have the right to know what really happened."   
  
Harmony frowned. "What really happened?" she echoed.   
  
Luka ignored the question and began his story.   
  
"When I was born, Croatia wasn't even a country, as you probably know. I don't want to give you a geography lesson, but it was Yugoslavia then. It was nice back then - peaceful. I grew up in a small town on the Mediterranean Sea. It was nothing like Chicago, or any of the other large cities in Croatia, but it was home. I know you're a city girl, but you would have liked it there." Luka stopped and smiled at Harmony. "We did a lot of swimming, and it was always warm. The sun shone always and everyone was so happy. It was one of those towns that everyone knows everyone else. You could go outside and all your neighbors would know what was going on in you life. It was a tight knit town. Also a tourist spot. That made it a bit annoying, but overall, it was great.   
  
"I had a small family. Just my brother, my father and me. My mother passed away when I was born. She was never very strong - in body - and the doctors expected her not to make it through my brother's birth. My brother is two years older than I am. My brother was expected to take over the family business, so I was practically free to follow my heart's desire. Ever since I was very young, I knew I wanted to be a doctor. Maybe because of what happened to my mother, I don't really know. My family was not extremely wealthy, not in the sense that your family or Carter's is, at least. But, we had the money to send me to medical school in the big city. It was really the first time I had been in a city of that size, and at first it was very intimidating. And, every holiday, I went back to our little town on the sea.  
  
"One summer, I met the girl of my dreams there. In my hometown. I went to the beach, and she was there - visiting with her family. It was almost love at first sight. We got to talking, and we found out that we were very similar. We exchanged addresses and kept in touch. She lived in the city where I was going to medical school. When I went back after the summer holidays, we began to date, and we got married."   
  
"What was your wife's name?" Harmony asked. She had often wanted to ask that question, but had never had the nerve.   
  
"Daniella."   
  
"What was she like?" Harmony was surprised at her own curiosity. It wasn't normal for her.   
  
"She was a lot like you. I think you are a bit taller, and her hair was longer and darker, close to Abby's color. Her eyes were a gray-blue color, and she hated them. She often complained about them, but I loved them. She had quite a personality, fiery - like yours.  
  
"Things were happy for a while, and our daughter Jasna was born. That was seven years ago. At the same time, your politician took control. The fire of the communist regime had been dead for close to three years and Eastern Europe had been carved up like a cake. Along with Czechoslovakia and the former Soviet provinces, Yugoslavia was changing. Now there was Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Albania, Kosovo, and Serbia. This struck the match of insurrection, and the Serbs in Croatia revolted.   
  
"As an E.R. doctor, I saw many war inflicted injuries. As a citizen, I saw many friends go off to war, many never to return. Even my brother went off to war. My best friend was killed five months after the start. Many of Daniella's friends were widowed, some even younger than her.   
  
"Two years after the start of the war, Marco was born. His birth was like a beacon of hope in our darkening lives. We knew we had to leave, but I wouldn't. I had to finish my internship there. Soon, we couldn't. The war looked like it was ending, and we would make it through without any losses. Then the war hit ground zero.   
  
"There was an air raid siren that morning, and we were all prepared to go to the bomb shelter. It was just down the fire escape, maybe twenty feet. Then the "all clear" siren sounded. I had to go out to get something, and when I returned, a bomb had been dropped. I ran as fast as I could, to our apartment. I passed neighbors, those who reached out to me, begging for my assistance. I ignored them. I had to get to my family. When I got there, Marco was already dead; he had been crushed by fallen debris. Daniella called out to me. I rushed to her, her spleen had been lacerated, and she was bleeding to death. Jasna was unconscious. I began CPR on her, while calling for help. As long as I did CPR, she was still breathing. I hoped that if I just kept it up… If I had stopped CPR on Jasna and taken Daniella to a hospital, I could have saved her. But I couldn't leave my daughter. I prayed, I PRAYED for someone to come, to help us. But no one did. I continued compressions on Jasna for six hours, until I was forced to stop from exhaustion." Luka stopped, tears pooling in his blue eyes. "If I had just stayed there…" He broke into tears.   
  
"Oh, Luka…" Harmony murmured. Luka leaned his head against her chest and she ran her fingers through his dark hair, brushing it.   
  
"Don't ever leave me. Promise me Harmony, don't ever leave me," he said, his voice muffled, but still carrying a tone of urgency.   
  
Harmony leaned her head on Luka's, gently. "I promise," she whispered. "I promise."   



End file.
